Ancient Magic
by Psycho Demon-Witch
Summary: HPYGO crossover. Yugi, Seto, Ryou and Marik go to Hogwarts when their lives are threatened by Voldmemort. Crap summary, but please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Psycho Demon-Witch: I got really bored and decided to write a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. I promise I will finish my other story (to those of you who have read it). I love Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers, don't know why though. Oh well. For the purpose of this story, Marik will still own the Millennium Rod and Ishizu will still own the Millennium Neckalce (mostly because I want them to own them). Any flames about this minor detail will be met with as more fire than they contain. I am not a very nice person when the need calls for it. It is called fan fiction for a damn reason.

Chapter One  
"M… my Lord? I… I have f.. f… found the information y.. you required but…" Wormtail began, but trailed off.

"But what?" Voldemort snapped impatiently. "And stop stuttering" he added.

"All information I could find about the Millennium Items was in Ancient Egyptian text, no one has been able to translate it" Wormtail said nervously, trying very hard not to stutter. Voldemort turned his blood red eyes to Wormtail. Wormtail flinched, expecting him to 'crucio' him.

"Is that so? Is there anything else?" Voldemort asked. Wormtail looked nervously at the Dark Lord. He was not expecting him to be so lenient. Maybe he was in a good mood.

"Yes. We believe we have located a few of these items in Domino, Japan. We think there are five there, we have been unable to locate the other two" Wormtail said.

"Excellent. Find the owners of these items and bring them to me. Maybe one of them knows the location of the other two" Voldemort said.

"A… as you wish" Wormtail said, and turned to leave before…

"CRUCIO" Voldmort yelled. Wormtail screamed at the unexpected pain. "I thought I told you to stop stammering".

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts, a few minutes later  
_"So, Voldemort has believes he has found the holders of the Millennium Items?" Dumbledore said. Snape nodded.

"The deatheaters have been told to locate them in a town called Domino, in Japan" he replied.

"We must find these people immediately and bring them here. You and I will go there as soon as we find them" Dumbledore said. Snape nodded once more before exiting Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sank into his chair. He had heard of the Millennium Items before, but had only believed them to be a myth. That Voldemort was going after them worried him deeply that such power could possibly exist. He rested his head in his hands as he thought about how he was going to find these people.

Darkness suddenly fell upon the room, and the outline of a figure appeared. Dumbledore lifted his head up when he noticed the darkness and stared in astonishment that someone was magically appearing in the middle of his office. No one should have been able to do that, there were wards against it all over the school. He reached into his robe and gripped his wand, readying himself for the worst. The darkness around the figure lifted, though it still appeared to be dark in the room, and Dumbledore could see it was a man dressed in a long white robe and a white turban. He frowned. The last person to wear a turban had Voldemort on the back of his head, but there was no possibility of that now so he didn't worry too much about that.

The figure turned to Dumbledore and revealed pupil less blue eyes. He had an exotic look to him, with heavily tanned skin. It was obvious to Dumbledore that this man didn't originate from England. "Calm yourself, I mean you no harm" the man said.

"Who are you and however did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked, as pleasantly as he would ask anyone else, but beneath his calm exterior he was very cautious and suspicious of this man.

"My name is Shadi, I originate from Egypt. I travelled through the shadows to get to you. I come because I sense that the Millennium Items are in danger from one the wizards in this world" the man answered, just as calmly.

"So, they really exist. I know whom it is that is after them. An evil wizard named Voldemort" Dumbledore said. "I would also wish that the people who own these items are safe from harm" he continued.

"That is also why I am here. You will not find these people on your own in time. I have come to reveal them to you. Their names are Yugi Mutou, Ryou Bakura, Ishizu Ishtar and Marik Ishtar. Another boy by the name of Seto Kaiba also has the potential for magic, but refuses to believe it, even though he has witnessed many incidents involving magic. Maybe you could help him to see. Be careful though. He has a short temper, especially when it comes to things he finds ridiculous. He also contains a lot of power, he should learn to control it" Shadi said.

"What incidents are these?" Dumbledore asked. "I need to know if the students will be safe with them here".

"They will not cause anyone harm. Only those after them will. These incidents involve Shadow Games and the banishing of souls to the Shadow Realm. I hope you bring them here, the magic I have protecting them now won't last much longer" Shadi said before disappearing back into the shadows.

"Sounds like a pack of dementors, with all this 'soul stealing' lark" Dumbledore muttered to himself, shaking his head. He quickly wrote four separate letters to each of the people who had Millennium Items, one for each of Ishizu and Marik, in case they were far away from each other. He then performed a translating spell on the letters, so they could be read in Japanese.

Once he was finished, he addressed the letters and quickly walked to the owlery and chose what he knew to be the fastest and strongest owls. Then he went to find Snape.

"Severus, I know who they are. Their curiosity, or their anger from what I've heard, will bring them to the clock tower in Domino Square" Dumbledore told him. He then lifted the wards on the school and they both apparated out.

_In Domino, at the Kame Game shop  
_Yugi was sitting in his room, shuffling through his deck when he saw a large grey owl hovering at his window. "What on earth?" he exclaimed as he fell off his chair in shock. He sat there staring at the owl for a moment when he saw a letter tied to its leg. He got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on his desk, holding its leg out to Yugi. Yugi eyed the bird suspiciously before removing the letter. The owl then took off, leaving a dazed Yugi clutching an envelope made of parchment. He looked at the front of the envelope, and blinked when he saw the address.

_Yugi Mutou  
__Second Bedroom  
__Kame Game Shop  
__Domino, Japan_

Yami hovered over Yugi's shoulder, and read the address._ "Looks like you have a stalker"_ he teased. Yugi glared at him, but it didn't work too well with his innocent face.

"If I do it's your stalker, you're the one who duels in the open, remember" he said.

"_It's your body"_ Yami defended.

"You look just like me anyway" Yugi shot back. Yami was silent after that. Yugi turned the envelope over, seeing a seal with a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger on it, with the words_'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' _underneath them. He opened the letter, and could tell by the untidy loopy writing it was done in a rush.

_Yugi Mutou  
__I have been informed that you possess one of the Millennium Items. An evil wizard by the name of Voldemort also knows you have it and a group of his deatheaters are on their way over there now. If you want to be safe from these wizards, meet another Professor and myself immediately at the Clock Tower in Domino Square._

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Wow" Yugi said. "Hey, Yami? Do you think what he's saying is true? Do you really think there are wizards?" he asked excitedly. He only knew of Marik, Ishizu and Ryou have magic like him so he really wanted to see an entire school of them.

"_Maybe. There are other types of magic, not just Shadow magic, though I have never heard of this before. Must have been after my time" _Yami replied.

"Well, let's go tell Grandpa" Yugi said. They went downstairs and told Solomon all about the letter. He didn't seem too happy about it.

"Yugi, you don't even know where this school is. You don't even know it exists…" he began before he was cut off.

"I didn't know Yami existed at first, but did that make him any less real?" Yugi countered.

"That's different. You weren't in any danger from the puzzle" Solomon said.

"Really? How many nutcases have tried to steal it?" Yugi countered again. Solomon sighed.

"I give up. You're adamant about this, aren't you?" Solomon asked. Yugi nodded. "May I ask why?"

"Because I really want to see others like me doing magic" Yugi replied. "There is Ryou, Marik and Ishizu, but Ryou and Marik have… issues and Ishizu isn't my age. I want to see others my own age" he continued. Solomon nodded.

"Better get going then" he said. Yugi waved good bye and ran out of the house.

_At the Kaiba Mansion  
_Seto was tired. And stressed. And now he had an owl flying outside his study window. Could his day get any worse? He had just come back from Kaiba Corp after sacking two useless workers who had somehow managed to blow all power in the Kaiba Corp building. It would take days to get the power back. So he had come to continue working at home, though not nearly enough would get done here.

He sighed, got up and opened the window to try and get it away from his window, but it just flew out of his reach and into the room. The owl landed on his desk, amongst the many papers that littered it. Seto groaned. He walked over to the owl, and then noticed the letter on its leg. Curiously, he untied the letter, not noticing that the owl took off. He looked at the address thinking _'not another stalker'_ and was about to throw it away when he saw the seal on the back. Curiosity took over again as he opened it. He rolled his eyes. Not more magic crap.

Mokuba burst in suddenly. "Nii-sama!" He stopped when he saw the letter in Seto's hand. "What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just some idiot pretending there is such a thing as a magic school, maybe it's the mutts' idea of a joke" Seto said. He showed the letter to Mokuba.

"I don't think Joey could be this creative" Mokuba said.

"True. It's still a stupid joke though" Seto replied.

"Why don't you check it out?" Mokuba asked. Seto shook his head.

"I can't. I don't have enough time" he said.

"Excuses. Kaiba Corp will be down for around a week. Consider this a holiday" Mokuba teased. Seto rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"If I do, will you leave me alone about it?"

"Yes, I promise"

"...Fine"

_At the Ishtar House  
_"Marik, let those owls in" Ishizu said, not looking up from the papers she was reading and signing. Marik looked at her with a bemused expression.

"What owls?" he asked. Suddenly, he saw two owls appear in the window. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

"Those owls" Ishizu said simply, as though he should have known about them too. He owned the Rod, not the Necklace. He couldn't see into the future. Stupid Ishizu. Getting over his shock, Marikopened the window and the owls flew in. Ishizu immediately looked up and untied the letters and opened her own. "We're going to Domino Square" she said before getting up.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"It is important. A great evil is coming for our Millennium Items. Have you got the Rod with you?" At Marik's nod she continued. "Then we must go, now".

_At Ryou's House  
_Ryou hadn't been too surprised when he saw the owl. After all, he lived with Bakura in his head. He had merely blinked at the owl, then opened the window to let it in. What he was surprised about was the fact that the owl held out a leg, to which a letter was tied. He immediately opened the letter and began to read.

After Ryou had read his letter, Bakura had immediately decided they were going. Bakura had an obsession with defeating the Pharaoh, and he seemed to think this new magic would help him do so. What he failed to notice was that Yugi might also be going to this school. Ryou decided it would be best if he kept those thoughts to himself though. He was actually quite interested himself. It would be a chance to meet other people his own age and make new friends.

He didn't have many friends thanks to Bakura. And even though Bakura had calmed down, Yugi's friends still avoided him, so there was nothing much keeping him in Domino. Especially with his father always being in some other country. He walked out of the house and headed for the Clock Tower.

_At the Clock Tower  
_"Albus, do you even think they will even show?" Snape asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"I hope so" he replied. They looked around, trying to find the people with the Millennium Items. They were getting funny looks from the people around them. They were still in their wizarding robes. They ignored the looks and continued to look.

Yugi arrived in Domino Square and looked around for this 'Dumbledore' person. He noticed two strange men dressed in robes. One of them looked quite old, with a long silver beard and long silver hair. He was wearing a long purple cloak. The second man looked to be about 40 years old, with shoulder length black hair. He was wearing black robes, and had a scowl on his face that could rival Kaiba's.

He walked over to them. "Are either of you Albus Dumbledore?" he asked them. The older man smiled. He cast a language spell on Yugi so he could understand him

"I am Albus Dumbledore. And you are Yugi Mutou, I'm guessing" Dumbledore said. Yugi nodded. He looked over Dumbledore's shoulder and saw Ryou, Marik and Ishizu approaching them. Dumbledore noticed his gaze and turned to look behind him. "Ah, Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar and Ishizu Ishtar I presume" he said, casting the spell on them too, though it didn't work on Ryou as he already knew English.

"Yeah, you're this Dumbledore guy, right?" Marik asked rudely.

"Marik!" Ishizu said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is the potions professor, Severus Snape" he answered.

"Is this magic school really real?" Ryou asked.

"Of course it is. You will be learning a lot about magic whilst you are with us" Dumbledore said.

"Albus, we can't wait much longer, where is the other one?" Snape asked.

"Other one?" Yugi said, puzzled. There was only him, Ryou, Marik and Ishizu he knew had magic. A voice behind him answered his question.

"Oh great, you weirdos are here too?" sneered none other than Seto Kaiba, followed by his little brother.

"Hey Kaiba. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked in perfect English. Seto raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression you were failing in English class" he replied in the same language.

"I see there is no reason to cast the spell on you then" Dumbledore said. "You are Seto Kaiba, I believe, but I don't know the young man beside you, what's your name?" he asked, his last question directed towards Mokuba.

"I'm Mokuba, Seto's my older brother. Is there really a school with magic? Seto doesn't think so. He thinks it's a load of sh…" Mokuba was cut off by Seto's hand over his mouth. Seto looked sternly at his younger brother before uncovering his mouth.

"I only came because I wanted to prove to Mokuba it's all a hoax" he said.

"I assure you, Mr Kaiba, it is no hoax. Hogwarts is a real school, for young witches and wizards. Now, we don't have much time. Deatheaters will be here shortly, and it's best that you're not here" Dumbledore said before withdrawing an old pot from his robes. "Touch this, with a finger only, and I will answer any questions you may have when I can assure your safety. If you decline our offer, then we will return you to your homes with no memory of this incident. Agreed?" Everyone answered by touching their fingers to the pot. They all felt the world spinning around them as the pot took them to Grimmauld Place.

Psycho Demon-Witch: What did you think of that? Good? Bad? Either way, please review. I won't tell you what the pairings are yet, because I am evil, but I like the pairings I have in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for reviewing! I think I will be definitely bringing Seto down a notch. To find magic does actually exist will be a major blow to his ego. Don't think that I don't like Seto because of this; he's my favourite character in Yu-Gi-Oh.  
I'm going to have to play around with the Yu-Gi-Oh timeline a bit to make it fit in with the fic, I don't want any complaints about it, understood?

Chapter Two  
Yugi and the others, including Seto, looked disoriented for a moment. Seto was naturally the first to regain his composure. "Where are we?" he demanded.

"We are in England, Mr Kaiba, in London to be more precise" Dumbledore replied. Seto looked around the street. He then looked at the houses in front of them. He saw houses eleven and thirteen, but he could see no twelve.

"There appears to be a house missing. Where is number twelve? He asked. Both Professors looked at him in surprise. Not many people had ever spotted that without it being pointed to them, never mind a sixteen year old boy. "Don't look at me like that" he snapped at them.

"I apologize, Mr Kaiba, not many people notice this, and the number of people who pass it, you'd think some of them would notice" Dumbledore said.

"They must be very stupid or unobservant then, mustn't they" Seto stated. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He had never seen a boy so devoid of emotion before. Even Severus had shown some emotion as a child. It surprised Severus too, that a mere school kid could be as cold, if not colder, than he was though he didn't let it show.

"Read this" Dumbledore instructed them. They did so. "Now I want you to imagine that address clearly in your head".

Each of them, apart from Seto (his eyes merely widened a fraction), gasped as a house seemed to squeeze its way in between numbers eleven and thirteen. Once the house had stopped 'moving' Dumbledore and Snape led them into the house. The two Yami's had taken over by this point, in case it was a trap, and Yami said "this seems to be fitting of the Tomb Robber, its all dark", while the white haired Yami glared at him.

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a glance as they heard this. They had also noticed small changes in the appearance of both Ryou and Yugi and a change in their personality. Ishizu sighed mentally. They were already giving themselves up, and it hadn't even been half an hour yet.

They were led into a room which seemed to be a kitchen and dining room in one. But, unlike a normal kitchen, they could see the dishes washing themselves, and food being stirred by a handless spoon. "This is a dream, I'm sure of it" Seto said cynically.

"No it isn't, or we'd be dreaming the exact same thing, Kaiba" Yami said. Dumbledore noted the use of Seto's last name. Obviously the boy was not very social. Seto glared at Yami, but the glare went unnoticed. Truthfully, Seto knew that there was always something different about Yugi whenever he duelled. It was a bit hard to miss, and Seto had been trained to spot things easily. It was one reason, other than the fact that he wanted his title back, that he duelled Yugi. He wanted to be sure he wasn't seeing things when he saw amethyst eyes turn crimson.

"Ah, Molly, how are you?" Dumbledore pleasantly asked a plump red headed woman with a motherly face.

"I'm fine, thank you Albus. Are these the new students? Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have been excited to meet them" Mrs Weasley said.

"Do they know why they are here?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, not yet. You are going to tell them? After all, they are in this war too you know, as much as I wish they weren't" Mrs Weasley said.

Yami's eyes narrowed. They had been told of an evil wizard, but not a war. "What is this war?" he demanded.

"I'm sure you've been told about You Know Who…" Mrs Weasley began.

"Come now, Molly. Why can't you call him Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked. Mrs Weasley flinched at the name. Seto rolled his eyes.

"It's just a name, a very stupid one at that. Get over it" he said to her. She stared at him as though he had just grown another head, though as she had lived with Fred and George it didn't count for much.

"Have you not told them yet?" she asked the two Professors.

"They know they are sought after by a Dark Wizard named Voldemort, yes" Dumbledore answered. He looked at Mrs Weasley's face and decided he would tell them everything. "Please sit down, this may take some time" he said to them.

"Voldemort, or Lord Voldemort as he calls himself, was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had lived in an orphanage since he was born, after his mother died giving birth to him, and his father was no where to be found. When he learned his father had abandoned his mother after finding out she was a witch, he began to resent muggles and saw them as nothing more than filth, and this hatred extended to anyone with muggle parentage.

"When I brought him to Hogwarts, I had hoped to change this, but needless to say I failed. He started a group of Deatheaters, who were all pure-blooded Slytherins. With these Deatheaters, he began looking for more followers, using black mail or threats to force people to join him. Those who refused were killed, and so were their entire families. There was only one person who Voldemort failed to kill. A one year old child, named Harry Potter…"

"What does this kid have to do with anything?" Marik cut in rudely.

"Marik! Don't be so rude" Ishizu admonished him. Marik sulked at being told off in front of others and waited for Dumbledore to continue.

"As I was saying, he failed to kill Harry Potter and the curse he used to try to kill him was somehow reflected back to him and he became a mere shadow of who he was. He tried for the next ten years to regain his body, and found several ways in which to do so. I will not bore you with the details, but he was thwarted, several times again by Harry Potter. Finally, last summer, Voldemort succeeded in getting his body back and has once again been recruiting people to join him.

"A source of his told him of seven items which contained an ancient and very powerful magic. It was thought that the items were a myth, but we believe that they may now exist, thanks to a man named Shadi…" once again Dumbledore was cut off.

"Shadi? Why am I not surprised that that interfering old git is involved in this" Bakura growled.

"If it were not for him, Voldemort would have found you by now" Dumbledore said, ignoring yet another flinch from Mrs Weasley.

"We can look after ourselves… well I can at least" Bakura said. "Your magic is a more recent form of magic, and is much weaker than the magic of the Millennium Items. I wouldn't have any problems from these 'Deatheaters'" he continued.

"How could you possibly know that?" Snape asked him.

"I can feel it, stupid, how else do you think I know?" Bakura snapped back. Snape glared at Bakura, hoping that this one at least would refuse. He had a real temper on him, just a few minutes ago he seemed like the sort of person who couldn't harm a fly. He saw Bakura's features soften.

"What happened?" he asked without thinking.

"You don't remember anything that just happened?" Dumbledore asked. Ryou gulped and looked at the others.

"It looks like we'll have to tell them now" Ishizu said. "I doubt they will find it hard to believe if they have magic themselves" she continued. Yami threw a glare at the item around Ryou's neck before retreating back inside his puzzle. "Three thousand years ago, the Millennium Items were created as a means to protect the people of Egypt. The Pharaoh and his Priests each had a Millennium Item , the Pharaoh having the Millennium Puzzle. A few years later, a young Pharaoh sealed himself inside the Puzzle to save Egypt from destruction.

"Another person was also imprisoned inside an item. A Tomb Robber was imprisoned inside the Millennium Ring, which he had stolen from one of the Priests. Both spirits were released from their items not long ago, and they are now in this room" she explained. Seto had ignored every word of that explanation. He'd heard it enough times before.

Both Yami and Bakura appeared in their spiritual forms, next to their respective lights. Both wizards and witch gasped at the two spirits which now joined them. Yami and Bakura looked at them. _"You can see us?"_ Yami asked.

"Yes, wizards and witches can see ghosts" Dumbledore said.

"_We are not ghosts. We are spirits. Ghosts go around randomly haunting places, and spirits inhabit something, like a person or object"_ Bakura snapped at him. _So this is who has the temper_ Snape thought looking at Bakura. Bakura glared back at him.

Yami had only just noticed that Seto, too, was staring at them. He tried to recall a time when he was in his spiritual form directly in front of Seto, but he couldn't seem to remember one, so it could be that Seto had been able to see him all along, but just hadn't happened to see him.

"There really are two of you" Seto whispered. Yugi looked at him in shock.

"You can see him? But why haven't you seen him before?" he asked.

"_Maybe he wasn't around whenever I come out, or he wasn't looking in our direction. Most of the time, I am inhabiting your body around him anyway" _Yami said. _Kaiba must have suspected something all along, he isn't exactly stupid, he would have noticed the differences between Yugi and I _he thought.

"I guess so" Yugi said.

"What? What can you see, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, you don't have any magic, so you can't see them. There are two spirits that look very much like Mr Mutou and Mr Bakura, standing right next to them" Dumbledore said. Mokuba sighed.

"Why can't I have magic? Seto does" Mokuba said.

"Not all people from the same family are magical, even some with magical parents possess no magic at all" Dumbledore said gently. Mokuba nodded in acceptance.

"So, you were saying about a magic school that they would be going to?" he said, changing the subject quickly.

"Ah, yes. We got a bit side-tracked during that little history lesson. Hogwarts is a school where young witches and wizards learn to control their magic. It is also one of the safest places to be because of all the magical wards around it" Dumbledore said.

"So you believe we will be safe from this Voldemort?" Marik asked. Mrs Weasley left the room. The number of times the name 'Voldemort' was being said was putting her on edge.

"Not completely, but you will be safer there than if you are left to defend yourselves against him" Dumbledore said.

"What does this have to do with me? I have nothing to do with the Millennium Items, so they won't come after me" Seto said.

"But you do possess a great amount of magical energy, an amount which is rarely seen in even a fully trained wizard" Dumbledore said. "They will be able to sense that energy and they will be curious. Voldemort is forever searching for more power, and your magical level, and the magic of anyone of you will attract his attention" he continued.

"Great. Another nutcase, this time after any 'magic' I possess rather than my company" Seto said sarcastically.

"I'm wanted for the same reason as ever, my Millennium Puzzle" Yugi said sadly.

"People have tried to take your item before?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Or Yami's soul. In total its four people now who've wanted something to do with the Millennium Puzzle" Yugi explained. Marik shifted guiltily, because he was one of those that Yugi was speaking of. Ishizu placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Snape shifted. "Albus, I must go" he said, looking meaningfully at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded, and Snape apparated out of the building to go wherever it was he was being summoned.

"So, do you accept? If you do, a story has already been created to explain your disappearance. If you decline, you will have your memories erased of this event and will carry on as normal, until Voldemort's followers find you" Dumbldore said.

"I suppose it will be fun to learn magic and I doubt Grandpa would stop me from joining" Yugi said. "Just one thing. When would we be able to see our families?" he asked.

"You can see them during the Christmas, Easter and Summer holidays" Dumbledore said. "What about the rest of you?" he asked.

"I don't see why not. I won't miss much here" Ryou said.

"We won't be missing anything, everyone will assume we've gone back to Egypt, but I am 20 years old. I am too old to be in a school" Ishizu said.

"That is why you are going to teach the students the origins of other forms of magic" Dumbledore said. Ishizu nodded. Luckily, she knew a lot about magic.

"Come on, Nii-sama, you should go. The company will be fine for a while, I can handle it" Mokuba said, trying to persuade Seto to go, but Seto was being stubborn about it.

"What about you? I can't leave you alone" he said.

"There will be loads of staff from Kaiba Corp around me every minute of the day, I won't be alone" Mokuba retorted.

"This is another of those things you won't leave me alone about isn't it" Seto stated more than asked.

"You got it" Mokuba said cheerfully. Seto sighed.

"Fine, but if I don't like it I'm leaving, understood?"

"Agreed" Mokuba said after thinking it over for a minute.

"Damn manipulative kid" Seto muttered under his breath, surprisingly in Egyptian. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked irritably.

"You just spoke Egyptian, Kaiba" Ishizu said.

"So? I speak almost every other damn language on the planet, why not this one?" he snapped.

"Because it is an ancient form of the language, hardly anyone knows it anymore" Ishizu explained.

"Whatever, you'd better not go on about the Priest thing again" Seto said. Ishizu shrugged and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Will we be able to collect our things?" she asked him.

"Of course you will, I will have some of my most trusted Order members escort you there and back" Dumbledore said.

_With Snape, elsewhere in England  
_Voldemort had ordered, yet, another slaughter of innocent muggles. Every man had been tortured to death, while the women where raped and then killed. Snape had done his best to end the suffering of as many of them as possible with out being noticed. He looked around at the bloody mess around him. All the other Deatheaters had left, as had Voldermort, and he was the only one left. The muggle law enforcers would soon be here. He saw a movement in the darkness. The moving figure turned into that of a girl, perhaps 16 years of age, with brown hair and multi-coloured eyes, dressed completely in black. She was a muggle, this much he could tell and she was shaken up.

"W… why did they kill all these people?" she asked.

"For the sport of it. I killed them too, doesn't that bother you?" Snape hissed angrily, both at himself and at Voldemort and the other Deatheaters. The girl shook her head and looked around at the mutilated bodies.

"You tried to end their pain quickly, I could tell. I knew some of these people. They tormented me because I am different from them. I had often wished for them to know how it felt to be tormented. Now I take it back" she said regretfully. Snape approached her.

"I will have to erase your memories of tonight" he said to her. She smiled sadly.

"It would be better to forget, and you do not wish me to slip anything to the police, right? I could tell it was magic, there were no weapons, that's why people teased me, because I believe in magic" she said.

"Those people were fools. Obliviate" Snape said and pointed his wand at her. A light flashed, and she closed her eyes, welcoming the amnesia that would take her. A momnet later, and she stood blinking up at Snape.

"Was something supposed to happen, because I remember everything" she said. Snape tried four more times, with the same effect. Her mind could not be wiped. He had to take her to Dumbledore.

"Come, I will take you to someone who might be able to do something to help you" Snape said before taking a hold of her and apparating her back to Grimmauld Place.

Pycho Demon-Witch: So did you like it? The girl isn't going to be any heroine of any kind, she will be more of a minor character, but she will have a purpose which I will not reveal yet, because otherwise I will give away some of the plot, which I do not want to do.  
Now I am wondering if I should let you know the pairings that will be in this fic, or should I leave you all in suspense? Please review!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Psycho Demon-Witch: YAY, I got some reviews! When I last checked, I didn't have any reviews for the last chapter, which was disheartening but I started this chapter anyway, and I check again and there are two! I'm still going to leave you in the dark about the pairings I'm evil, I know, but you will find out… eventually… Oh, and please do not steal my character.

Chapter One  
Dumbledore led them into another room, which could have been a living room, though it was hard to tell as there was only a couple of sofas, a coffee table and some empty shelves in there. On one of the sofas was a man with light brown hair, which was starting to go grey. He looked up as soon as they entered the room. "You're back! Are they all here?" he asked.

"Yes, they have all agreed to come to Hogwarts, Remus" Dumbledore said.

"That's good" Remus said. He then looked at the people behind Dumbledore. They were the strangest people he had ever seen. He looked at the strangest of them. A small boy with tri-coloured hair and amethyst eyes and a blond haired and lavender eyed boy with tanned skin. The others seemed normal in comparison, even the boy with white hair. He then saw two figures move through the door. He gasped. They looked almost identical to two of the kids here, only they both looked… he struggled to find a word to describe both of them, maybe they were more sinister or more confident.

"I see you've met… sorry, I didn't catch your names" Dumbledore said.

"I don't remember my real name, but my friends call me 'Yami' and this is Bakura" Yami said. He looked at Remus. "You're a cousin of Anubis" he said.

"What? What's Anubis?" Remus asked.

"Anubis is the guide of the dead as they made their way through the darkness to the underworld. He is represented by a man with the head of a dog or a jackal" Bakura said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Remus asked.

"You are a werewolf, are you not?" Yami asked. At Remus' shocked look he continued, "I can see it in your eyes".

"I would ask that you don't go around telling people. Werewolves face a large amount of prejudice in the wizarding world" Remus said sadly. A loud noise was heard in the hallway, then the screaming of a woman.

"FILTH, SCUM, HALF-BREEDS AND BLOOD TRAITORS, BE GONE". They all jumped at the sound. Over the screaming, they heard Mrs Weasley and another woman yelling over the noise.

"Honestly Tonks, you should be more careful. How did you ever become an Auror?" Mrs Weasley was saying.

"I'm sorry, it's just in the way, I never notice it until I'm about to crash into it" the woman named Tonks wailed.

Bakura and Yami moved out of the door to see what was going on. He saw Mrs Weasley run over to a curtain and pull it back to reveal a hideous woman. Surprisingly enough, it was a _portrait_ of a woman that was screaming. Mrs Weasley uttered something and the portrait immediately silenced. She pulled the curtain back and sighed. "I do wish we could undo that permanent sticking charm" she said. She sounded really stressed out.

"Was that painting… moving?" Yugi asked.

"Of course it was. All pictures in the wizarding world move" Mrs Weasley said impatiently. Without another word, she went back into the kitchen. Footsteps were heard upstairs. They were heard thundering down the stairs.

Four people maybe around 15 or 16 stood on the stairs. "What's going on?" one with black hair and green eyes asked.

"Oh, nothing, I knocked the umbrella stand over again" Tonks said. She looked past Dumbledore, just noticing the people from Japan. "Oh, you must be the new students coming to Hogwarts" she said. She smiled. "My name is Tonks" she said.

"That's a weird name" Marik said. Ishizu sighed. There was no stopping him from saying offensive things, even if he was no longer evil.

"You should hear my first name" Tonks said irritably. "My fool of a mother named me Nymphadora" she finished. Marik and Bakura started sniggering. Tonks glared at them, not noting the fact that one was a spirit.

"And who are you?" Yugi asked the four teenagers on the stairs.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron, Hermione and Ginny" the black haired boy said, pointing to each of his friends in turn. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized some of the people there.

"Y… you're Yugi Mutou, right? And you're Seto Kaiba, I'm guessing the kid to be your younger brother…"

"How do you know who they are? Wait, don't answer that, you know everything" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Most muggles would know who they are. Yugi Mutou is a World Champion duellist and Seto Kaiba owns his own company in Japan. I don't know much about them though, but my cousins do, their walls are plastered with pictures of them" she said. "How old are you anyway? If you're coming to Hogwarts as a student, you can't be any older than 17" she said to Seto.

"I'm 16, and I will soon be 17" Seto said to her.

"16? But you own such a successful company! How do you do that? You have to balance school on top of that as well" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Easily enough" Seto said simply.

"Does this mean we're going to have another know-it-all at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. Seto rolled his eyes, while Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs. "Hey, wait a minute, you just said that this 'Yugi' person was a World Champion duellist. That's not legal is it?" Ron asked stupidly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not that kind of duelling. It's a card game called duel monsters. Yugi is the best player of the game in the world... as far as we know" she explained. Seto's eye twitched when she said Yugi was the best duellist.

A loud crack was heard in the kitchen. "Merlin, Severus, you gave me a fright… who is this?" Mrs Weasley's voice was heard.

"Oh, great ,the greasy git is back" Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Mr Weasley, I would refrain insulting your Professors while in the company of other teachers" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. Snape walked through the door, a girl all in black following him. "Severus. Why have you brought this girl here? She's a muggle" Dumbledore asked.

"She was witness to the latest slaughter of muggles ordered by the Dark Lord. I tried to rid her of her memories of the event, but for some reason she has not shown any signs of the spell being cast" Snape said quietly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"I will see what I can do" Dumbledore said. "Come with me" he said to the girl. He led her back into the kitchen along with Snape and Lupin while the others remained in the hallway.

"Snape couldn't erase the memories of a mere muggle girl, how funny is that?" Ron said, bursting out into laughter.

"This is serious Ron, she could reveal the entire magical world, if she could convince people to believe her" Hermione said.

"Um… what's a muggle?" Yugi asked.

"A non-magical person, they know nothing of our world… well the one's with muggle-born witches and wizards for children do, but most don't" Hermione explained. "It would be a disaster if all the muggles knew magic existed. They might try to use our magic for themselves, or they may try to kill us all. People don't like what they don't understand" she added sadly. An awkward silence passed over them all.

"Well, how about we show you to your rooms, they were prepared before you came" Ron said.

"But you didn't even know we were going to stay, how could you have possibly known to prepare our rooms?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"Dumbledore told us to prepare the rooms, he has an odd way of knowing everything" Hermione said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny showed the foreigners around the house and to their rooms. The house was much bigger on the inside than it looked outside. They all presumed that there must be some spells on it.

Ishizu had a room to herself, being the only girl, while Marik shared with Ryou and Seto was with Mokuba and Yugi, something he was not happy about.

_Downstairs, in the Kitchen  
_"Hmm, I believe you are right, Severus. I have tried every spell I know that would cause her to forget, even some of the dangerous ones, and she does not show symptoms of any of them. I even tried a simple stunning spell on her, but it did not work" Dumbledore said. He had been trying for the last half an hour to erase the girls' memories." It's no use, she will have to stay in the wizarding world" Dumbledore said.

"Albus, she can't stay in the wizarding world, she's a muggle. Any Deatheater would be on her in seconds" Lupin said.

"That is why she must come to Hogwarts with the other students. She will be safe there, and there are several subjects which do not require magic so she can occupy herself" Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me, what's Hogwarts and what's a muggle?" the girl asked, getting frustrated that they were talking about her as if she were not there. "And I have a name, it's Shadow" she added. Each of the adults raised an eyebrow at the strange choice of a name.

"Very well then, Shadow. Hogwarts is a school for magical youngsters, and a muggle is a non-magic person" Dumbledore explained to her.

"Then how am I going to fit in there? Everyone else will have magic but me. Oh well, I never fitted in at any 'muggle' school, so why would I fit in at this Hogwarts place" she said. "Won't I need supplies for this school? I don't have any money" she asked.

"Don't worry about that, I will see to it that you are provided for" Dumbledore said. Shadow looked at him. "DO you have any family you would like to contact, so they know where you are?" he asked her. Shadow shook her head. "Any friends?" She hesitated.

"Yes, but doesn't that defeat the purpose of bringing me here?" she asked.

"Maybe, but the reason you have been brought here is because we can't seem to erase your memories. We could do that to anyone else" Dumbledore said.

"Well, in that case, I will tell my most trusted friend. Her name is Cara, and I have been friends with her for years" Shadow said.

"You may write a letter to Cara, and tell her where you will be, and please ask her not to tell anyone else?" Dumbledore said. Shadow nodded.

"Could I borrow a pen and paper? I don't have anything with me" she said.

"Of course you may. Someone will be sent to collect your things later on today or tomorrow" Dumbledore said. "Where is it that you live?" he asked.

"The Catholic Orphanage for Girls, on Falkner Street" she replied.

"I am sorry" Dumbledore said gently.

"It's OK, I never knew them" Shadow said. "I can't really miss someone I never knew, though I do wish they were still alive" she added.

Later that day, Mrs Weasley called them down for dinner. She had cooked a chicken, and there were potatoes and different vegetables cramped onto the table. Seto sat on one corner of the table, with Mokuba next to him. That way, he was less likely to get stuck next to someone he didn't particularly like, unless the table was completely crowded.

The Professors had left some time ago, and Mr Weasley had arrived home from work not too long ago so it was Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Yugi, Marik, Ryou, Ishizu, Seto, Mokuba and Shadow for dinner. Yep, he was going to be sitting next to someone else, hopefully it would be someone tolerable. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ishizu and Shadow were already there, so there was no chance of sitting next to them

Yugi came in with Ryou, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Marik was obviously going to be late… again. They all sat down. Seto ended up next to Yugi. Yugi seemed to have made it his personal mission to make Seto open up, and it was proving to be more difficult than most of his other adventures. He had been trying to include Seto in everything, but all he got in answer was a cold glare.

Marik, sure enough, came in just as everyone was starting to put food on their plates. "Sorry" he said, without actually sounding like he meant it. Mrs Weasley sighed. It looked like there was another version of Fred and George, though as there was only one of him that should mean there was half the trouble.

Dinner started off peacefully enough, but then Hermione kept on asking him questions, such as why he owned his own company at such a young age, and how old was he when he came into possession of it. At first he answered the questions, with reluctance, but soon they were getting personal, like where were his parents, why was he taking care of a younger brother as he was still only a school kid himself. That's when he threw her one of his legendary death glares. He then had Mr Weasley asking him about muggle inventions. He was just irritated when Mr Weasley asked him the function of a battery and had said to him 'if you don't even know that much, you're a hopeless case in the muggle world' in his iciest voice. That had prevented anyone else talking to him for the remainder of the meal.

Shortly after they had finished, several teachers and other members of the Order stopped by to take them back to their homes to get whatever they needed. Little did they know they would have to do more than just pack when they arrived.

Psycho Demon-Witch: Well, what did you think of that? Should I tell you the pairings yet? (contemplates this) nah, I think I'll let you suffer a bit longer. Oh, I will soon need people to vote for which house each of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and Shadow will go in. (Ishizu and Mokuba are not included). The characters are Yugi, Seto, Marik, Ryou and Shadow, vote for which house you would think be best suited for them. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for the reviews! In answer to a question that was asked, yes there will be yaoi pairings in this fic, if you don't like this kind of pairing, get out of here, now! Here is the voting for which house the transfers should be in:

Yugi: Gryffindor: 3 Slytherin: 0 Ravenclaw: 0 Hufflepuff: 0  
Ryou: Gryffindor: 3 Slytherin: 0 Ravenclaw: 0 Hufflepuff: 2  
Marik: Gryffindor: 0 Slytherin: 3 Ravenclaw: 0 Hufflepuff: 0  
Seto: Gryffindor: 2 Slytherin: 1 Ravenclaw: 1 Hufflepuff: 0  
Shadow: Gryffindor: 2 Slytherin: 1 Ravenclaw: 0 Hufflepuff: 0

(Frowns). It looks like all but Marik will be in Gryffindor. I don't particularly want them all in that house, but there's still time for more votes to come in (hint, hint). Anyway, enough of that. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

Chapter Four  
_Domino, Japan – Kaiba Mansion  
_"Seto, even though I'm going to miss you, you'd better have a good time there" Mokuba said, as his older brother packed some clothes, books, phone and laptop. Mokuba eyed the last two objects. "Didn't they say that technology didn't work at Hogwarts because of all the magic in the air?" he asked. Seto smirked.

"Mokuba, you know me. I'll find a way to make it work" he said.

"OK, but you better not work too hard" Mokuba admonished.

"Yes Mother" Seto said sarcastically. Sometimes he thought that Mokuba treated him like a child, when he was the child. Mokuba glared.

"I mean it! You always work too late and are up too early. I've asked the others to make sure you don't overwork yourself" he said. Seto groaned. Not only did his younger brother treat him like he was 6 years old, he had done it in front of Yugi and the rest of the rejects.

"Mokuba, will you please not ask others to 'take care of me'? You know one, well three if you include the two spirits, would see me over a cliff first" Seto said sternly.

"Yes Seto, but Yami wouldn't see you over a cliff, he's not like that" Mokuba said. "Maybe Marik and Bakura would though" he added.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better" Seto sarcastically. "I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with them for the next year, possibly even the same dormitory. Could it get any worse?" he asked rhetorically.

When Seto had finished packing, he went down to meet the Professors who had come with him (two Professors/Aurors had gone with the students in case of an attack). Ironically enough, one of them happened to be the one person who could match Seto himself at iciness.

It was Professors Snape and McGonagall who had come with him. Though neither had said anything, they didn't particularly want to be together, being the heads of the two opposing houses. Seto thought it was childish that they hated each other because of what house they were in.

Harry and Ron had explained to him and the others that Slytherin had produced the most dark witches and wizards. Only one from another house had turned to Voldemort, Wormtail. They had also said about the inter-house rivalry. Slytherins hated Gryffindors and visa-versa. Even Seto wasn't that bad. He didn't exactly hate his rivals, though he wasn't exactly friendly with them either.

He heard other voices besides those of Snape's and McGonagall's in the living room. Apparently the others were already here.

Then he heard a horribly voice. "Your teachers are wearing some strange clothes, Yug'. Must be some school you're going to" he said. Seto walked in, glaring at the owner of the voice. Joey Wheeler.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" he asked in an icy tone.

"The teachers brought Yugi and the others here, so we thought we'd come say goodbye, even if we have to put up with a rich jerk like you" Joey snapped at him. Seto narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. Sure enough, the other 'cheerleaders' were here.

"I don't recall giving any of you permission to be in my home" he said, his tone promising pain if he didn't get any answers.

"We apologize, Mr Kaiba. We didn't think it would be any bother if we allowed them to say goodbye to their friends before we leave" Lupin said mildly.

"Next time, bear in mind that this isn't your home to invite in whom you will" Seto snapped. Some of the other Order members looked at Seto in mild surprise. It wasn't often that a new student was so forward. He glared at them.

He suddenly heard a smash upstairs and his little brother cry out. His eyes widened, and he bolted out of the room to get to Mokuba, followed shortly by all the others.

When he reached the place of Mokuba's scream, he saw maybe a dozen men dressed in long black cloaks. One of them was holding Mokuba, wand pointed at his throat.

"If you want this kid to live, all with Millennium Items in their possession will come with us" one of them said, taking his hood down. He had long blond hair and a malicious face. Seto felt his blood boil in anger. Mokuba was always kidnapped for one reason or another, usually to get to him, but now it was for others. He would readily sacrifice himself for his little brother, but he couldn't sacrifice others.

Yami appeared in Yugi's place, anger also displayed on his face. This anger soon changed to shock when he felt a sudden rise in shadow energy. The energy was crackling madly around Seto as he glared at the men before him. Even Marik and Bakura (who had just taken over Ryou's body) were backing away, in case the immense power should take their souls. It seemed the Deatheater's also seemed to notice, as they stepped back uncertainly, and the Professors and Aurors were nervous. Yami stepped forward slightly, but not enough that he was in much danger from the shadows that flickered around Seto.

"Kaiba, calm down or you will swallow the entire area and everyone here into the Shadow Realm" Yami called, but he went ignored. The Aurors and Professors each positioned themselves behind an exchange student, though none dared approach Seto.

A dark aura, which was visible to the wizards, flamed up around him. It seemed as though he had lost control of all the energy that had been building itself over the years. A Deatheater stupidly approached him, wand raised. "Stupify" the Deatheater cried in desperation for Seto to stop whatever it was he was doing. The curse was somehow nullified by the shadows surrounding Seto. Seto turned his gaze to the Deatheater. All the Deatheaters were afraid of what they saw, and so was Mokuba.

"Seto, snap out of it" he called out to his brother. Seto seemed to hesitate for a moment before the shadows surrounded the Deatheater who attacked him.

When the shadows lifted, the Deatheater fell to the floor seemingly unconscious. Another Deatheater approached his fallen ally and looked into blank eyes. "His soul, it's gone" he yelled to the others. They all apparated out, the one holding Mokuba pushing the boy to Seto before apparating himself.

The energy around Seto dissipated and he looked at Mokuba, relief on his face before collapsing to the floor, unconscious. "Seto" Mokuba cried and ran to his brothers' fallen body. Yami and Bakura came up behind him. "What happened?" he asked them.

"This is the first time he's ever used the magic, so he lost control of it" Bakura said.

"OK, who were those guys and what the heck were they doing with those twigs?" Joey asked. The wizards sighed, and pulled out their wands.

"Hey, are you going to erase their memories?" Yugi asked, switching places with Yami who appeared in his spirit form next to him.

"We have to, it's standard procedure. All muggles who witness an incident like this are to have their memories erased" one of the Aurors said.

"But they've seen stuff like this before" Yugi protested.

"What is going on, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"You know that school we're going to? It's a magic school" Yugi told them before anyone could stop him.

"Really? Cool, but what does that have to do with all those losers before?" Joey asked.

"They want the Millennium Items" Bakura said simply.

"Typical, but Kaiba doesn't have a Millennium Item" Tristan said.

"No, but he does possess a high level of magical energy. It was dangerous before, but now Voldemort will know and he will want that energy for himself" Lupin said. The other wizards flinched at the name. Lupin rolled his eyes at them.

"Kaiba doesn't believe in magic" Tea stated.

"He does now" Lupin said. "What should we do with them? Voldemort will be after them for information now" he asked the Aurors.

"He doesn't know their names, or their addresses, so they should be safe. Just in case, a spell will be placed over them to change their appearance and Aurors will be placed to keep a watch over them" one of the Aurors, Kingsley said.

"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" Yugi asked his friends.

"Of course we won't. We kept the Millennium Items a secret didn't we?" Joey said. Yugi smiled at him. Kingsley sighed.

"If anyone is told, we will be forced to erase your memories" he said sternly. Yugi's friends nodded. Kingsley turned to the others. "We must get out of here; more Deatheaters may be on their way. An Auror will escort you home" he said.

Each of Yugi's friends were led out by an Auror, while the others remained to apparate the others back to Grimmauld Place.

They went to get their bags, which had been abandoned when they had heard Mokuba's scream, while Lupin grabbed Seto's bag and each of the kids (including Mokuba) was held by a wizard and they were apparated out before more Deatheaters came back.

When they got back, Seto was taken into the living room, where Shadow was already sitting on one of the sofas reading a book. A Hogwarts school book to be exact. She looked up as Seto was laid down on the other sofa. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were attacked, by the same men you saw the other day" Lupin said. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Was anyone hurt?" she asked genuine concern in her voice.

"No, the only casualty was the loss of a Deatheaters soul" Lupin said.

"How did he lose his soul?" Shadow asked.

"He lost control of an ancient form of magic" said Yami, who had just appeared behind Lupin in Yugi's body. He looked over Seto, shortly followed by Bakura. "He will soon recover, he's just exhausted" Yami said after a moment.

"A simple mortal could have told you that" Bakura sneered. Yami glared at him. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"We are not the real owners of these bodies, but we possess them from time to time. We're spirits" Yami explained. Shadow nodded.

"Wow, a mortal who doesn't mix up ghosts and spirits, I think I'll die from shock" Bakura said sarcastically.

"I've read a lot about supernatural things. It's a hobby of mine" Shadow said and she turned back to her book. Mokuba ran in the room and immediately started asking questions.

"Is he going to be alright? What did he do to that guy?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Mokuba, your brother will be fine, and he accidentally sent that mans soul to the Shadow Realm" Yami explained.

"He should have sent more of them" Bakura said. Yami rolled his eyes, though he did agree with the former Tomb Robber. Three more people burst in through the door. They were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We just heard about what happened. Is he alright?" Hermione asked.

"He'll be fine" Yami said again.

"You all got away from Deatheaters, that's amazing; none of you were hurt at all. Usually when a group of people face the Deatheaters, at least one person dies and several others are injured" Ron said his eyes wide. "That must be some magic you all possess" he added.

"It is more powerful than yours that is true, but if Kaiba hadn't used this magic then maybe some of us would have died" Yami said. "He must be taught to control this magic, it's too dangerous if he loses control again" he said to Bakura.

"Whatever, I'll help you teach him" Bakura said, answering the silent question behind Yami's words. Seto began to stir restlessly, as though he was having a nightmare.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba said, shaking Seto in an attempt to wake him. "Come on Seto, wake up" he said, and he kept repeating those words, but Seto still didn't wake.

He started muttering under his breath, but the words were unintelligible, apart from two: "please, stop". Mokuba gasped. He knew what this meant and his efforts to wake his older brother doubled.

Finally, after almost ten minutes of being roughly shaken, Seto did wake. "What happened?" he asked.

"You lost control of your magic, don't you remember?" Yami asked. Seto shook his head.

"I remember Mokuba being held by some asshole with a black cloak, then it's all blank from there" he said. Yami nodded, and didn't say anymore.

"Kaiba, the Pharaoh and I are going to be teaching you to control your magic, it could be disastrous if you lose control again, and you wouldn't want to hurt Mokuba, would you?" Bakura said, using Mokuba as emotional blackmail against the otherwise inevitable argument. Seto glared at him.

"Fine, whatever" he said, furious with himself because he had lost control like that. Dumbledore then entered the room.

"Ah, Mr Kaiba, you're awake. The others are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, for supplies, are you well enough to go with them?" he asked. Seto turned his glare to the old Professor. He didn't like being spoken to as if he were a child.

"Yes, I'm fine" he said.

"Good, good" Dumbledore said cheerfully and apparated out.

"I doubt I'll ever get used to that" Shadow said.

Psycho Demon-Witch: What did you think? Good, bad? Anyway, I still need more votes for the housing arrangements, but please do not all vote for Gryffindor. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you for all the reviews! She's never watched Sailor Moon, so she can't really make a crossover between them, but maybe she could use another anime with magic in it, such as Card Captor Sakura. She don't actually know how to duel, so she won't be able to include the actual duelling sequences in it. Here are the current voting's. She has a weird way of tallying them, so mind it. This takes place before the Pharaoh's Memories, so Seto still doesn't believe in his incarnation.

Yugi: Gryffindor: 13 Ravenclaw: 2 Hufflepuff: 2 Slytherin: 1  
Ryou: Gryffindor: 6 Ravenclaw: 5 Hufflepuff: 6 Slytherin: 2  
Marik: Gryffindor: 5 Ravenclaw: 4 Hufflepuff: 2 Slytherin: 9  
Seto: Gryffindor: 5 Ravenclaw: 9 Hufflepuff: 2 Slytherin: 6  
Shadow: Gryffindor: 5 Ravenclaw: 6 Hufflepuff: 3 Slytherin: 3

Yay, not all of them are going to be in Gryffindor! That's good, it would be boring else. Please excuse me if these figures do not seem to be accurate… some of the votes were a bit unclear… not that they would have changed much anyway. If there are any with two houses with the same votes, please tip it to one.

She is soooooooooo insanely sorry for the wait!! She can't believe it has been more than a year already!!

Chapter Five  
Everyone was woken up early by Mrs Weasley, so they could go to Diagon Alley. She had been surprised to see Seto was already up. He was currently working on his laptop. Electricity still worked in this house, it just wasn't used. He paid no attention to her as she set about making the breakfast, and only nodded his head shortly when she told him 'good morning'. Mrs Weasley frowned. Never had she come across such a cold child before. She wondered why, and she wanted to find out. She had some questions to ask.

"You do realise that your… whatever it is, won't work at Hogwarts, right? There is too much magic in the air" she said to him. He looked up and smirked.

"Do you want to bet on that?" he asked quietly. That's what he was working on, finding a way to make his technology work. "Oh, it's called a laptop, bet you never took muggle studies" he said to her. She looked at him.

"How did you know about muggle studies class?" she asked.

"I've already looked at the list of what there is to take there" he replied in a bored tone. "Unlike the others, I like to know what I am doing before hand" he added. Mrs Weasley sighed and turned back to put some sausages in a pan.

"Why do you behave this way? Never have I seen someone your age so…. cold and distant from everyone" she said. She sounded concerned.

"That is none of your business" Seto said not in a threatening way, but in a tone that said end of discussion.

"Really now, it's not healthy. You're 16 years old, you should be enjoying life, not letting it slip past you" Mrs Weasley tried again.

"Honestly, the number of times I've heard this… Get it through your head, it is none of your business" Seto said coldly, beginning to raise his voice. Mrs Weasley, have seven children and being as stubborn as she was, didn't appear to be intimidated.

"Now you listen here, you'd be dead if it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore so you could at least show some gratitude to the people who keep you safe" she said. Seto glared at her, before his look became more defeated and looked down at the table.

"I didn't ask to be 'saved' from anything. Maybe he should have left me to be killed, one less asshole to worry about" he said bitterly.

"What is going on with you? Why would you wish death, yet still live?" Mrs Weasley asked, her anger dying down now too.

"I live for Mokuba. That is the only reason, not that it is any of your business" he said, before closing his laptop and leaving.

"That poor boy, what happened to him?" Mrs Weasley asked herself. Now she really was determined to find out.

Later on that day, when they were about to set off, Seto emerged after missing breakfast. His usual cold look was on his face. Mokuba was stood beside him, looking up at his older brother in worry. When Seto had stormed back into their room, waking up Yugi in the process, he had seemed in a particularly bad mood, muttering about 'that nosy old woman'. Mokuba assumed he was talking about Mrs Weasley and wondered what she had said to make him so angry. The others also wondered the cause of his sudden bad mood, but didn't think too much of it as they often saw Seto in a mood.

Yugi, Ryou and Marik were currently looking over the list of subjects they could take at Hogwarts. Some of the lessons, they found, were compulsory, such as Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. Then there were a list of things they could choose to take, such as Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

Hermione came down with Ginny, Ishizu and Shadow (who had been placed in Ishizu's room). Hermione was in a heated debate about destiny.

Ever since she had quit divination, Hermione had been a strong disbeliever in anything to do with it. Ishizu however maintained that it was fate that interfered with their lives, such as how Harry was destined to face Voldemort. Hermione snorted. "We control our own lives. Harry could run away if he wanted, which I doubt he'll do, and he wouldn't have to face Voldemort. People make their own choices" she said irritably. Seto heard this and smirked.

"Finally, there is another person in this world that doesn't have an IQ in decimals" he said sarcastically. Ishizu rolled her eyes.

"Seto Kaiba, just like you, doesn't believe in fate or destiny, even though there has been enough evidence to fill Domino twice over" she said to Hermione.

"That's because it is a load of nonsense. I make my own destiny, it has nothing to do with the past" Seto said. Ishizu shook her head. What would it take for him to believe in his past? Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Lupin led them all into the living room, in front of a very large old fashioned fire place. Yugi and the other new students looked at the witches and wizards in confusion.

"Um, what are we doing in here? Shouldn't we be leaving for Diagon Alley?" Yugi asked.

"That's what we are doing. We're travelling by floo powder" Mrs Weasley explained.

"What's floo powder?" Ryou asked.

"You show them Ron" Mrs Weasley said. She held out a clay pot to him and he took a handful of the silvery powder. He then stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder at his feet and shouted

"Diagon Alley" and he was gone in a big burst of flames. Yugi, Mokuba and Ryou looked fearful, Marik looked amazed and Seto merely looked bored.

"Well, you get it. You must speak the name of the place you wish to go very clearly, you understand, or you may end up who knows where" Mrs Weasley said, glancing at Harry. Harry, Hermione and Ginny went next, just to show them again. Next to go was Lupin, so the others wouldn't be alone on the other side.

Yugi gulped as he took a handful of the powder. "Remember now, speak clearly" Mrs Weasley said. Seto rolled his eyes, and made a mental note to hurt that woman if she spoke to him like he was a 6 year old.

"Diagon Alley" Yugi shouted, and was gone. Soon there was only Mrs Weasley and Tonks left to follow them and they hoped all of them had made it to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived the others were waiting for them patiently, all of them (apart from the older ones and Seto) eating ice cream already as they had waited for Mrs Weasley and Tonks to arrive. Mrs Weasley looked over them all and was relieved to find that no one had gotten lost in the floo network. It would have been very awkward if one of them had landed in an area filled with dark wizards. "Right then, first stop is the Gringotts" Mrs Weasley said.

"What's Gringotts?" Marik asked, almost politely.

"It's the wizarding bank, it's where we are going to get your money" Lupin replied. He shifted uncomfortably. They could see why. He was getting some evil looks from half the people there. Marik glared at them and said "What the hell are you all staring at?" They quickly turned away as though they hadn't seen that a werewolf was in their midst. Lupin smiled in amusement.

"Thank you" he said.

"Whatever, their staring was annoying" Marik said. Lupin shook his head in amusement.

As they walked up to the bank, the new students got a lot of people staring at them. There was Yugi with his tri-coloured hair, Marik with platinum blond hair, lavender eyes and revealing clothes and then Ryou with his long white hair, which, while the least extraordinary of the previous two, was still strange on someone as young as he. Some of the people were even whispering. They assumed these people knew about the muggle world because Seto and Yugi were also getting pointed and stared at by some of the witches and wizards. Seto glared in irritation. He was sick of people fawning over him.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Pay most dearly in their turn.  
If you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more then treasure there.

Some of the others looked at Ryou cautiously or with amusement. Ryou knew the cause of these stares. Bakura being an ancient Egyptian tomb robber would most likely want to try robbing the place. Main problem with this was that Bakura wouldn't know what to expect unlike with the tombs, even if the magic here was weaker they didn't want to underestimate it. Not that getting rid of Bakura was a problem for some of them, just the fact that Ryou would suffer as well as it would be his body Bakura would use.

Ryou's features changed and they instantly knew it was Bakura. Bakura smirked at the sign, and Yami took over Yugi's body. "Don't even think about it Tomb Robber" he said in a tone which promised banishment to the Shadow Realm… or death, whichever was more convenient. Bakura stuck his tongue out at the Pharaoh, while Marik laughed at them. Both spirits then turned their glares to him. Marik gulped and immediately shut up.

They walked in and nearly gasped when they saw what was running the bank. Goblins, and a lot of them. Everyone except Seto, who just rolled his eyes. You'd think they'd be used to this kind of thing by now, he was thinking. That and he rarely showed his surprise anyway. Remus walked up to a Goblin who was seated behind a raised table, looking through a rather large and old book. The goblin looked down at Remus. "What?" he asked irritably.

"We have some exchange students attending Hogwarts, and they wish to change some of their money to the wizarding currency… by the way, they come from Japan" Remus replied pleasantly, as though he had not heard the goblin's rudeness. The Goblin grumbled under his breath, as he looked through the drawers of his desk to find the exchange forms for Japanese currency. When he found the forms, he thrust them into Remus' hands, who then looked over them.

"Well, just fill these in and then you can collect your money" Remus said to the others, handing one of the forms to each of them. They took them, and began to fill them in on a nearby table covered with random pieces of parchment and quills.

Once they were filled in they were handed back to the Goblin, who glanced over them before putting them on top of a large pile of paperwork. "We would also like to withdraw some money from the Hogwarts vault, Harry Potter's vault and the Weasley vault" Remus said pleasantly as ever, handing the Goblin the keys to each vault for him to inspect.

The Goblin called another Goblin standing nearby and told him to take them all down to the vaults they needed.

(Skipping ahead)

Once they got their money, they left Gringotts and proceeded to one of the nearby shops, which was Flourish and Blott's book shop. Ryou nearly fainted at the assortment of different books in there. Though it wasn't well known, Ryou liked to read… how else did he manage to get excellent grades at school? They wandered through the shop separately, collecting the books they needed, and they were amazed to see how the books were organized into such… disorganized piles. They supposed the books were being held up by magic, but were even more bemused to see some books hovering above their heads. The exchange students picked up a few extra books, with the exception of Marik, but Ishizu picked some extra books up for him, as they all wanted to learn (except Seto, we all know how much he hates not understanding something). They all paid for their books and left.

The books were the only things Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny needed, having bought new robes and other supplies at during the Easter holidays, so they were free to do what they wanted. They decided to go to Florence Fortesque's ice cream parlor for half an hour or so for a big sundae while the exchange students finished their shopping. Mokuba pleaded with Seto to let him try one of these sundae's, promising that he wouldn't leave the company of the older wizards and witches.

After Mokuba had given him the puppy eyes, Seto had relented, and left with the threat that if anything happened to Mokuba, he would beat the hell out of them, let them recover and then beat them up again.

"Heheh, he doesn't mean that, really" Yugi said nervously. Harry and the others were not entirely convinced, especially when Seto raised an elegant eyebrow.

Mrs. Weasley led them to Madam Malkin's robe shop, and asked for three sets of school robes for each of them present. The woman set to work, on one at a time, using magic to place pins in different areas of the black cloth, so she knew what size robes they required.

They soon finished their shopping, and the only thing left to get was wands. "You'll want to go to Ollivander's for wands. He makes the best wands in the wizarding world" Mrs. Weasley told them. They walked into the shop and where met with a clutter of long, thin boxes stacked haphazardly on shelves.

An elderly man with creepy, unblinking silver eyes walked over to greet them. Seto disliked him straight away… though Seto usually never liked anyone. "Hmm, what a strange looking bunch you are" Ollivander said. This earned a couple of raised brows, as this man wasn't what you would call normal himself.

Ollivander, seemingly oblivious to their stares, walked to the nearest one, Ryou. "Now, which is your wand arm?" he asked the white-haired boy. Ryou blinked.

"Umm… is that the same as my writing hand?" he asked uncertainly. At Ollivander's nod he indicated his right arm. Ollivander took an old, battered looking tape measure out of his pocket. The tape measure seemed to come alive, though this time; Yugi was the only one to look surprised. Everyone was getting used to the random things coming to life thing… except for innocent, naïve little Yugi. The tape measure took the most random measurements they had ever seen, not only measuring Ryou's arm, but his legs, back and other things. Ryou slapped the thing away when it started getting perverted though. Ollivander looked through the shelves for a wand. Finally he picked one up and brought it over to them. He took the lid off the box and handed it to Ryou.

"Well give it a wave" Ollivander said to a confused Ryou. He did so, and a nearby glass smashed. Ryou and some of the others jumped. Ollivander looked at the damage the wand had done and snatched it back off Ryou. "Nope, not that one" he said, ignoring Ryou's stammering apology. They went through this process a few times before Ollivander picked up a wand from the very back of the shop and brought it over. "This is of Egyptian origin. They are very temperamental, having been here for centuries now…" he said, trailing. That made Ryou nervous. He gripped it cautiously, and was surprised when he felt a rush of magic, and warmth spread through his fingers.

They went through this process with nearly everyone else, Ollivander finally figuring out a pattern to his strange customers. They all required an Egyptian wand, as their magic was native to Egypt, and hard to control. The only one who had not gone through the process was of course Shadow, as she didn't appear to have any magic, yet was resistant to any spell that had so far been thrown at her.

They paid for their individual wands and left the store to find the others. Hermione looked at the wand Yugi was still holding and noted its unusual colour. "That wand looks rather different to any I've seen before, what is it made of?" she asked. Yugi looked down at his wand.

"It was made from wood in Egypt… a Sycamore fig tree I think it was… and there is a phoenix feather in it. I don't really know much of what that guy said" Yugi said.

"Oh… there seem to be a lot of links between you lot and Egypt" Hermione said.

"Ya don't say" Bakura said sarcastically, taking over Ryou's body. The spirits had been warned not to appear in their corporeal forms in public. Hermione shot Bakura a look, but didn't say anything. Bakura made that infuriating smirk of his before letting Ryou take back control. Mrs Weasley broke in suddenly.

"Well, why don't we head back, I'm sure everyone's tired and we could all do with some food" she said. Nearly everyone nodded their consent, and they all headed back to the floo network.

Psycho Demon-Witch: finishing chapters is not her strong point… oh well!! She again apologizes for the long wait… please don't kill her or she can't finish the story. Please leave a review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Psycho Demon-Witch: Wow, you don't have to wait so long now ;; Thank you to Setoglomper, who was the only one to review that last chapter (cries). Seriously though, she needs feed back to see if you're all enjoying it or not. Anyway, here are the votes, now actually updated.

Yugi: Gryffindor: 20 Ravenclaw: 2 Hufflepuff: 3 Slytherin: 2

Seto: Gryffindor: 5 Ravenclaw: 14 Hufflepuff: 3 Slytherin: 10

Ryou: Gryffindor: 7 Ravenclaw: 7 Hufflepuff: 11 Slytherin: 5

Marik: Gryffindor: 5 Ravenclaw: 6 Hufflepuff: 3 Slytherin: 16

Shadow: Gryffindor: 5 Ravenclaw: 10 Hufflepuff: 3 Slytherin: 4

Well so far it's looking pretty unanimous as to where each of them is going. If you don't like these houses then this may be your last chance to change them (hint, hint). Well, on with the chapter.

Chapter Six

A few days after their little trip to Diagon Alley, some of them had already been studying their books. Namely Seto, Ryou and Marik… Marik because his sister forced him to. Yugi had looked at some of it, mainly the history of magic, but he hadn't accumulated as much knowledge as Seto or Ryou. Then again, both boys were intelligent and were disciplined. Shadow was only taking subjects which didn't require the use of magic, so she didn't have as much to do as they did, which was something Harry, Ron and Marik had taken to complaining about. Whenever they did so, they received such a look from Shadow that they backed down for anything from a few hours to a couple of days. Some of the others were also annoyed at their whining; even Ryou was though it was not in his nature to point it out. It was in Seto's nature though. He had been working hard on making any electrical appliance he had work so that it would work even in an atmosphere thick with magic. While he was carefully studying the concepts of magic and electricity mixing together, Ron had gone on a particularly loud moan. This had pissed Seto off, and he had proceeded to go on a half hour rant about idiotic kids, neglecting the fact that he was no older than them. After this little rant, Ron had avoided Seto like the plague, exiting a room whenever he entered, sitting as far away from him at the dinner table as was humanely possible. Seto had received a sort of smug satisfaction about this, and gave particularly evil smirks to Ron to further unnerve him. It had also been a rush for Harry, Ron and, to some extent, Ginny to finish their summer homework. Hermione had rolled her eyes at them and told them they shouldn't leave everything to last minute.

The sun had risen rather early that morning, and as was habitual for Seto, he had woken up with it. He was sat there again in the kitchen, with a couple of books and his laptop. It was really bugging him now, but he was patient. He heard the sound of footsteps, and looked at a nearby clock. It was almost eight, it would be Mrs Weasley getting up to make everyone breakfast. She had been trying to warm up to him ever since he had lost control of himself and raised his voice to her. That was also stressing him out. He didn't need anyone to baby him, he wasn't a child… at least not mentally, and he had explained this to her with a patience that was uncharacteristic of him when dealing with people.

She still hadn't understood though. She wanted to know why he was so closed off, why he didn't have any friends or any company save for that of his younger brother, Mokuba. Seto loved Mokuba dearly, that much Mrs Weasley could tell, and he was so protective of him. Were things really that bad that Seto had to be so protective? She didn't know what it was to be famous for anything, but she knew that sometimes it could be dangerous. She wondered who would want to attack a couple of children Seto and Mokuba's age, even if one did run a company. In passing some of the conversations the Japanese and Egyptian visitors had, she had gathered that a lot of unusual things had happened involving magic that had nearly cost them all their lives. Was that why?

Seto knew or at least had a good idea of what her assumptions were. It was the questions she asked that gave it away really. She didn't know though. She didn't know about HIM. He still had nightmares with that man in them, sometimes he didn't sleep as a result, which was why he could sometimes be found working at some unheard of hour in the morning. He had been told to speak to someone about it by a doctor who had prescribed sleeping pills for him, saying it would be good for him to get it off his chest. But who would he have been able to tell? Who would he have been able to trust enough to enclose his deepest, darkest secrets to? Only Mokuba, and Mokuba was too young to know all the details.

Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen and saw Seto sat in his usual place, with the objects that he would often be found with. "Good morning" she said cheerfully. Seto raised his head slightly.

"Ohayo" he said politely. Mrs Weasley had learned a little of their native language since they had arrived. Not much, just basic greetings and such. She was sure that Harry and his friends knew more, what with the fact they were always together. Even Ishizu, who was about four years older than them, spent a fair bit of time with them, and she seemed like a very mature young woman who would prefer the company of more mature people. She also had a lot of patience, even when the teenagers were out of control with their trouble making and noise. She was going to make a good teacher.

She quickly set to work flicking her wand to summon some saucepans and frying pans. She then opened the fridge and took out some mushrooms, eggs, bacon and sausage while using her wand to summon some beans and tinned tomatoes. Seto raised an eyebrow. She was certainly going all out… must be because they were leaving for Hogwarts today.

One by one, the older residents of the house came down, greeted by the smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking. Her husband greeted her with a hug and a peck on the cheek, before sitting down and reading the newspaper, Remus and Tonks saying 'good morning' before helping out… or trying to anyway. Mrs Weasley insisted that Tonks not help, given how clumsy she actually was. But Tonks was very stubborn. Eventually, Mrs Weasley gave in and asked Tonks to set the table. After all, there wasn't much she could do wrong there.

When breakfast was finally ready, the other kids still hadn't come down, nor had they heard much noise, except for one small thud as a body hit the floor. That would be Ishizu pulling Marik out of bed no doubt. That would also have woken up Ryou, who was sharing a room with Marik. Just Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Yugi, Shadow and Mokuba to go… Remus finished helping Mrs Weasley put the plates on the table, before he went upstairs to get everyone else up. As he walked up the stairs, Ishizu, Ryou and a very grumpy half asleep Marik passed him. "Good morning" both Ryou and Ishizu said, while Marik mumbled something barely coherent.

He knocked on the doors of the kids' bedrooms. When he didn't get a reply, he walked into the boys' rooms, and pulled their covers off them, while for the girls he knocked louder until they got the message. He really didn't want to go into the girls' room. It wouldn't be appropriate. He led them all downstairs, each of them tired. It made him wonder what they had been doing, and what time they had gone to bed. He'd have to ask Seto… though he didn't think Seto would care much.

Everyone else was sat down, waiting for them to join them. A few people saw the 'I told you so' look he shot at Mokuba, and were immediately curious, while the teenagers looked somewhat embarrassed as it was their fault Mokuba had wanted to stay up late against Seto's advice that they go to bed early so as not to be tired in the morning when getting up in time to get the Hogwarts Express.

Everyone tucked into their breakfast, thanking Mrs Weasley for such a nice breakfast. Seto didn't eat much, only some toast, despite Mokuba's insistence that Seto was too thin and needed to eat more. Once they had finished, Mrs Weasley told them to make sure they had everything before leaving, so they weren't all rushing around last minute. Several of them ignored this command, as they were very organized, but some like Harry and Ron, rushed off upstairs. Mrs Weasley flicked her wand and the dishes emptied them of any food into the bin, and then deposited themselves in the sink, ready to be washed up.

Seto, meanwhile, had managed to finally figure out how to work his laptop and other things in a magical atmosphere. He was currently checking the status of Kaibacorp. Mrs Weasley heard the tapping coming from it, but didn't know what it was. She looked around and saw Seto looking somewhat pleased, with light illuminating his face. "You got it to work?" she sounded incredulous. No one had managed to do that before, but now a sixteen year old boy had done it.

"Of course" he said. "You didn't think I was going to go away for a year and not know how things are doing did you?"

"H… how did you manage it?" she asked him. He smirked.

"Trade secret" he said, mocking her somewhat.

"You're such a strange boy…" Mrs Weasley said in exasperation.

"I know" he said, looking back to the screen. Mrs Weasley gave up and left the room to see if everyone was ready. Mokuba came in. And the process with Mrs Weasley began again. After Mokuba though, he wouldn't repeat himself on the subject of his electronic devices working, even though Hermione kept bugging him about it. She was impressed, yet put out that someone had done something she probably would never be able to understand, even if she was more academic than other people her age.

Once he had finished checking that everything was in order, he switched the laptop off, and went upstairs to put it in its bag, followed closely by Mokuba. In the room they shared, Yugi was still packing things away in a rush. He was muttering things under his breath, such as "where is it, I know it's here somewhere".

"What're you looking for, Yugi?" Mokuba asked. Yugi turned to look at him, his face somewhat distraught.

"I can't find my deck" he said frantically. Mokuba tried to help him find it. Seto sighed, and put the laptop away, then watched Mokuba and Yugi try to find his deck. This would take a while by the looks of things… he scanned the room and saw a small golden box peaking out from under the wardrobe. He walked over to it, and picked it up, before dumping it in Yugi's lap. Yugi looked puzzled for a moment, then realised what had happened. "Thanks, Kaiba" he called out as Seto left the room with his bags.

"Whatever" he said. Yugi heard Mr Weasley call up to them that it was time to go. He shoved his cards quickly into his bag and zipped it up, then left the room with Mokuba. Everyone was gathered in the small hallway.

"So how are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Albus managed to get us a couple of cars to take us to the station" Remus said. He led the way out to a couple of large black cars parked just in front of the house. Everyone clambered in them, some arguing who was sitting where. Marik got annoyed at this.

"Just shut up and get in the cars!" he yelled at them. This earned him a look from his sister and a couple of glares from the others, but he didn't care. Shadow giggled at the looks on some people's faces. "What?" he asked her, slightly bemused.

"Never mind, it's nothing" she said with a small smile before getting into one of the cars. He looked at her back blankly before following her in.

"Everyone buckled in?" Mr Weasley asked. There was a chorus of yeses and they were off to the station.

Once they arrived, Yugi and the others wondered where their train would be. After all, this was a muggle station, so wouldn't they be able to get onto the train as well? When Mr and Mrs Weasley stopped them all at a wall, the were puzzled, until Hermione and Ginny walked through the barrier, followed closely by Harry and Ron, all the while checking that no one was watching them. Mrs Weasley then motioned for them to walk through the barrier, one or two at a time. They were the last people to walk through.

Once through the barrier, they were surprised to see a normal vehicle… well normal if it was eighty years prior to their current date. There were hundreds of people packed onto the station, parents hugging and kissing their children goodbye, while the child protested and said that they were too old for such treatment. Some of the parents with the smallest looking children had tears in their eyes; these were presumably first year students. They all said their good byes to the people who had housed them for the last couple of weeks before boarding the train. Seto knelt down in front of Mokuba. "Listen, I want you to write to me at least once a week, to tell me how everything is you understand?" he asked his younger brother.

"Yes Nii-sama, don't worry" Mokuba said with a smile. Seto allowed himself a small smile before standing up and boarding the train himself. He quickly found the compartment where the others were and sat down. He may not have wanted to be with these people, but he would prefer their company over some morons he didn't know.

As the train set off, they waved out of the window to their friends and relatives. Mokuba ran up the station waving to his older brother. Then when they were out of sight, they sat down properly and started chatting. They were like this for a few hours, with Seto sat in the corner ignoring everyone, and in turn, after they all took a hint, being ignored by everyone. The trouble came. Several people in a black and green uniform came in. Seto glanced at them. He could tell by their posture and the malicious looks in their eyes that they weren't here for a friendly chat. As soon as the others noticed them, Harry, Ron and Hermione's smiling faces instantly dropped into glares. Yugi was oblivious to this. "Hello" he greeted them kindly. The girl stood at the front of them looked down at him through her nose.

"Shut up, mudblood" she said spitefully. She knew he wasn't from a magical family; someone like him would stick out a mile away, even in the wizarding world. "So, what had the golden trio been up to recently, playing heroes again?" she asked in a sort of sing song voice. "Honestly, you need to stop that, it's sickening to watch" she continued.

"I think our way is preferable to your way of killing people, Pansy" Hermione spat at her acidly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the girl named Pansy said in mock thought. Bullshit was the word on all their minds. She then turned to the transfers as if only just noticing them. "These must be the transfers I've heard so much about, typical of you to adopt them into your own freakish group" she said. Marik stood up.

"I think you want to leave" he said coldly. Two large boys behind Pansy stepped forward, knowing that this boy was a threat. Marik looked at them. He could feel their magic; they were weak, insignificant, even by these wizarding standards. He gave them an amused look. "Think you can take me?" he mocked. The two boys looked angry now. Pansy only laughed.

"What can a mudblood such as yourself do?" she asked spitefully.

"You've said that word twice now, what does it mean?" Marik asked calmly, more calm than he felt.

"It's a really nasty word for someone with non-magical parents" Hermione explained for him, keeping her glaring eyes trained on Pansy. Marik raised an eyebrow.

"And… this means what exactly to me? My family has had magic in their blood for millennia, more powerful than this diluted shit that runs through your veins, little girl" he said to Pansy. Pansy looked taken aback. She had not been expecting this.

"Psh, then you're a blood traitor, which is just as bad" she said, trying to cover herself. She looked around the room once again and saw Seto working on a strange contraption she had never before seen. "Why are you bringing that muggle shit to Hogwarts, it won't work" she jeered. Seto closed the laptop, ignoring her. "Are you even listening to me?" she screeched. Again, no response. She tried to walk over to him to slap him, but as soon as she'd raised her hand Seto had moved. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she was in a bind, her arm twisted up behind her back rather painfully.

"The reason I ignore you is because you are beneath my notice, understand? Now, why don't you take Ishtar's advice and leave" he said icily. She hesitated, so Seto twisted her arm further. She cried out and nodded. He let her go, and she backed away, nursing her hurt arm. "Don't bother me again, or you'll regret it" he said as she left.

"My parents will hear of what you did to me" Pansy yelled at him. Seto raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. Annoyed, Pansy stormed off, the two large boys following close behind.

"I have one word to say to that" Shadow said quietly. Everyone turned to face her as Seto sat back down. She paused for a moment. "OWNED" she yelled. Everyone blinked. The normally quiet and sensible Shadow just yelled randomly.

"Uh… ok… well anyway, where do you think Malfoy was? Crabbe and Goyle are rarely seen without him" Hermione said.

"Are we caring?" Ron asked her. "I don't care where he is… I hope he's dead, one less Deatheater to worry about" he said.

"Ron" Hermione said sharply. "There is no evidence that he is a Deatheater, you can't just accuse someone without proof"

"There's plenty of proof, just look at his family" Ron argued.

"You can't base your opinions of a person solely on what their family is like" Hermione retorted.

"I can't believe you're actually defending him! Look at all the stuff he's done to us, the names he's called you" Ron yelled at her.

"He may be a bully Ron, but I don't think he's capable of murder" Hermione said, before storming out to get changed.

"That time of the month?" Ron suggested to the funny looks he was getting off everyone. Shadow rolled her eyes.

"What is it with men and assuming that whenever a woman is angry or upset she's on her period?" she asked rhetorically before she too left. Ishizu looked like she wanted to agree with her, but her restraining nature wouldn't let her. Instead she also stood up.

"I'll leave you boys to change, we'll be there soon" she said.

"Girls, I'll never understand them" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Neither will I… and I think I live with the weirdest of the lot" Marik said, not taking his eyes off the place where Ishizu had been stood.

"Just a suggestion… but maybe we could all stop judging people and stereotyping? That way people would be happier" Ryou said quietly, looking at his lap. Ron snorted.

"Whatever, women are weird, end of" he said.

Half an hour later all of them were changed. Oddly enough, Seto had also left to get changed. They wondered why. When questioned about it, Seto immediately froze and told them harshly it was none of their business. Ron had then tried to tease him by saying that he must be ashamed of his body. Although this teasing worked, Seto didn't let it show, nor did he give any response to what Ron had said. That brat didn't know. He never would either if Seto had his own way.

The sun had set now, an indication that they were almost at Hogwarts. Yugi had been looking out of the window ever since he changed for his first glimpse of the school. He wasn't prepared to see a large castle near a lake as the train went round another bend, slowing down as it approached the station. Their eyes widened in shock. The castle was magnificent. It had towers poking out everywhere, and nearby was some sort of circular arena, which Harry explained was the quidditch pitch. The train stopped, and students piled onto the station. Nearby, there was a large man calling all the first years to him. Ryou asked what that was about, and Hermione explained that first years had to cross the lake by boat, whereas they were taken up to the castle by carriage. They were led to the carriages. "What are those horse like things?" Marik asked. Ishizu shook her head.

"Honestly Marik, I had you studying how long?" she said.

"Not my fault, I can't remember everything" Marik protested.

"You can see them?" Harry asked.

"Yes, why?" Marik asked.

"Only those who have seen death can see them" Hermione explained.

"Oh, ok" Marik said nonchalantly. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"How can you take this so lightly?" Harry asked him.

"What? It's just an explanation of why I can see them" Marik said.

"Who did you see die?" Ron asked him. Marik went quiet for a moment before he answered.

"My father"

"You don't seem particularly sad by that" Ron muttered. Marik ignored him.

"Come, we should go" Ishizu said, trying to keep the peace. Ron snorted, but headed into one of the empty carriages. There were so many of them, that they needed two carriages to carry them all.

The school looked even more impressive up close, and Yugi and Ryou could hardly keep from gawking at how large the castle was. "How is it that this place hasn't been noticed?" Ryou asked.

"There are all sorts of wards around it, to keep muggles away. All they see is a crumbling ruin warning them not to go in" Hermione explained. They walked through the doors into the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall was there waiting for them.

"Would the exchange students please wait here, you will be going in with the first years. The rest of you proceed to your seats, if you would also enter the hall, Ishizu" she said. Harry, Ron and Hermione wished them good luck with their housing and went into the Great Hall. Just before the doors closed as the last of the second year upwards went in, they caught glimpse of four long tables where the students were sat down, with another not so large table at the head of the hall, where the staff were sat.

A few moments later, Hagrid arrived with the first years.

Psycho Demon-Witch: So what did you think? She has finally titled it, though she doesn't think it is very original… she apologizes if this title has already been taken, but she doesn't remember seeing a story by that name. Pretty please leave a review!! Remember, this is your last chance to decide which house the exchange students are being in, so don't waste it!!


	7. Chapter 7

Psycho Demon-Witch: Well, here she is, finally getting around to updating again She has to say, there weren't that many of you who took the final opportunity to vote for which house they were to be in. Oh well, you'll just have to stick with what other people have chosen now!!

Sorry for the long wait, but she has been busy all through January with bloody module exams. To be honest though, she is quite thankful for these. It just means that she doesn't have to do everything at the end of the year. Then she lost the internet, so she couldn't upload her stories, and well, it sucks really.

Chapter Seven

The exchange students weren't too impressed with being shoved in with the first years, but they were new so it did make some sense. Still, to be put in with a bunch of eleven year olds was somewhat embarrassing. Yugi was the only one who fit in with them.

Professor McGonagall looked over the first years, reminding them to look tidy for their sorting, her eyes wandering over untucked shirts and lopsided ties. At her glance, the children soon sorted themselves out. It seemed that they already knew that she wasn't to be crossed.

She then walked through the large double doors at one side of the entrance hall. They closed behind her, and the students started chatting amongst themselves. They stopped though, when a moment later she came back out, motioning for them to follow her into the Great hall. All around them, older (or in the exchange students cases, mostly younger) students began whispering, all directed at the group of sixteen year olds. There were a few jeers from some students, that these people obviously weren't talented enough to enter school at eleven like everyone else. For the most part, it didn't bother them because they knew the truth. It didn't stop Yugi turning red from embarrassment, or Seto silencing them with a glare. That ice-cold look promised them pain if they didn't shut up. And it did work for some of them, the ones who were weaker minded. As for the others… well they'd be dealt with soon enough.

At the front of the Great hall was the staff table. In front of that was a small stool with a rather tattered hat upon it. The rim opened, much to the surprise of the first years, and it began to sing.

_(She will not be putting in a song as she is very bad at writing them, sorry)_

Once the hat had finished its song, Professor McGonagall held up a long list of names. One by one, she called forth the first years, and told them to sit on the stool, placing the hat on their heads. The sorting hat then paused for a moment before sorting each of the children into a house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Once she had finished with the first years, she then turned to the rest of the school. "Now I am sure you are all wondering about our guests, who have arrived along with our first years. They are exchange students from Egypt and Japan, and I expect you to treat them as you would anyone else, is that clear" she said, more demanding than asking them. Shadow looked surprised then, because she was British. Then again, it would seem odd that a British girl was only just joining a magical school. She didn't have magic after all, and she needed to be careful about that. She had been told that there were some people who tortured muggles for fun. Like she needed to be told that. She had found that out herself when her town was attacked. She was shook out of her reverie by Professor McGonagall calling out a name.

"Ryou Bakura". Ryou stepped forwards and sat down. As he looked over the hall, he noticed that he was getting some strange looks, mostly from the female population of the school. Damnit, not again, he thought. He felt the hat placed on his head.

"Hmmm, well this is strange, there are two minds inside you" the hat said.

"_Tell me something I don't already know_" Ryou thought.

"_Get on with it you stupid hat, before I come out there and tear you apart"_ Bakura yelled in Ryou's head at the hat. Ryou winced slightly at the mental noise Bakura was making.

"Yes, yes" the hat said impatiently. "That other personality of yours isn't very pleasant, suits Slytherin quite well for all his cunning. You on the other hand, although quiet you possess a bravery of your own, very intelligent and there is loyalty there as well as a lack of animosity towards others. HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted. Ryou took the hat off, and handed it to Professor McGonagall before sitting down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Marik Ishtar" Professor McGonagall called. Marik stepped up, and like Ryou noticed he was getting strange looks.

"Hey, this isn't a freak show, stop friggin' staring" he yelled at them. Professor McGonagall looked momentarily startled about his outburst, but placed the hat on his head anyway.

"Well now, you have quite a dark past, filled with misery and death… quite sly and cunning, willing to do anything to get what you…"

"_Oi, hat shut up and get on with the sorting"_

"You're as rude as that other spirit, very well, SLYTHERIN"

Marik stood and walked over to the Slytherin table. They didn't look best pleased to see him joining them. Apparently, Pansy had started spreading rumours about their group already, about how they were all blood traitors and mudbloods. Marik ignored their glances though, and sat next to a boy whose hair was paler than his. He noticed straight away that this boy was sat as far away from the others as possible. As he sat down, the other boy looked at him, startled. "You don't want to be sitting next to me" he warned. "It will put you in the bad books of the others"

"I'm already in their bad books, particularly that of pug-face over there" he said, carelessly pointing to Pansy. The blond boy stared. Apparently he was impressed that Marik could so freely insult one of the most popular girls amongst the Slytherins.

"That was fast, it's taken me five years to get in their bad books… not that I was actually trying, but you know what I mean. Draco Malfoy, by the way, and you?" the boy asked, holding out his hand to shake

"Marik Ishtar, I used to live in Egypt… bloody hot place, I'll tell you. But anyway, I've dealt with worse people than a bunch of immature teenagers" Marik said accepting the hand shake. Marik glanced up to where the others were being sorted. It was Seto's turn now.

"Oh dear, another one who has had an unhappy life. Still, you have not let that keep you down, and you protect your brother… very admirable. But you have proven to have some very Slytherin qualities about you… oh yes, and tied in with your intelligence make you a dangerous person. I wouldn't say much in the way of loyalty, except to your brother… maybe you should be in RAVENCLAW"

Seto got up off the stool swiftly and sat down, ignoring all the looks he was getting from his new house mates. If they were as intelligent as other people had been claiming they would leave him alone.

Now it was Yugi's turn. The sorting hat didn't take long to decide about Yugi, even though it was momentarily torn between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. It finally decided upon "GRYFFINDOR". Yugi excitedly half ran over to the Gryffindor table to join Harry and his friends. Ron nudged Yugi's arm.

"Hey, what's Marik up to? Does he have any idea who that is? That's Malfoy, a Deatheater wannabe" he said. He sounded slightly outraged. Yugi turned to look at Marik. Sure enough, he was sat next to another blond boy, and they were talking rather civilly.

"Marik wouldn't talk with anyone if they were truly evil, so this Malfoy can't be all bad" Yugi tried to defend.

"Not all that bad? Malfoy's as bad as they come. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a Deatheater already" Ron said, but he let it drop after that.

"Shadow?" Professor McGonagall called. The rest of the hall was confused; didn't she have a last name? Who was her family? The hat was placed on her head.

"How unusual, this is the first time I have encountered a student who possesses nothing in the way of magic" the hat said. "But it seems as if you have some sort of strange ability… it will be interesting to see how you interact with the other students, particularly those in RAVENCLAW"

Shadow walked over to sit next to Seto. The other Ravenclaws were amazed, as all they'd gotten off him so far were a couple of uninterested glares which told them to stay away. Obviously they must know each other.

Professor McGonagall joined the rest of the teachers at the head table, then Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you can see we have some new staff members with us, please welcome Professor's Shadi and Ishtar". The exchange students heads shot up. Shadi was here? Things really weren't going to be all that pleasant then… whenever Shadi showed up so did trouble.

The students all looked around. The only new person they could see on the staff table was Ishizu. Professor Dumbledore coughed slightly. "It seems that Professor Shadi will not be attending ton…" he began but was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall opening. Everyone's heads turned to see a tanned man in a turban and a long white robe. Everyone who was present during the events of the philosophers' stone paled slightly. This man might turn out just like that. His face showed nothing, and his eyes were strangely blank, not a thing in them.

"I apologize for my lateness, Professor Dumbledore, I was held up in Egypt" the man said calmly.

"Never mind, never mind, you're here now" Professor Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. Shadi walked up to the staff table. As he passed he glanced at the 'exchange' students. They caught his glance, the looks on their faces promising that Shadi would be answering some questions later. Shadi took a seat next to Ishizu, who for a moment didn't say anything. Once Professor Dumbledore announced that it was time to eat, and the food appeared on the plates, she began questioning him though.

None of the others paid any attention to this though. They were having conversations with their new housemates… well most of them were.

Yugi was talking, more like trying to evade an argument with Ron, about Marik and Draco Malfoy. "He's an evil little git" Ron ranted. "You'd better warn your friend away from him, it's bad enough that he's in Slytherin". Yugi's eyes flashed. He hated it when people stabbed at his friends.

"What's that got to do with anything? Why does it matter that he's in Slytherin?" he asked.

"Slytherin's are evil, there isn't a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't…" Ron started.

"If you're going to say that all evil people were in Slytherin, think again, look at Pettigrew" Hermione cut in, her eyes narrowed. "Besides, I've said before not all Slytherin's are evil, stop categorising people Ron". Then she turned back to her plate, while he muttered under his breath that it must be her time of the month.

She smacked him. "I don't have to be 'on' to be pissed off, you need to learn that! I hear one more word on the matter, then I assure you you'll get more than a slap". Ron rubbed his sore cheek. What was her problem, he was thinking. She made a point of ignoring him all the way through the rest of the feast, only speaking to Yugi and Harry, mostly Yugi as she was rather keen to learn more about all the things he had experienced and she listened, completely fascinated with this new side of magic.

Over on the Ravenclaw table, Seto was ignoring everyone. Shadow had been polite to the people who had spoken to her, maybe even friendly, but she wasn't going out of her way to talk to them. "Hey, how about you show us what sort of magic you've learned" said one of the Ravenclaws, curious about the foreign curriculum. Shadow's eyes widened. She couldn't do magic, and now she was being asked to perform it. Luckily Seto came to her rescue.

"Just because you're inferior, doesn't mean you can pester other people for magic tips" he said with that infuriating smirk on his face. The Ravenclaw turned bright red and turned back to his food. After that, no one made much effort to talk to them, except Luna Lovegood.

"Thanks for helping me" Shadow said, smiling slightly.

"I wasn't helping you, they were annoying" he said, brushing off her thanks. She shrugged.

"Call it what you want, you still helped me" she said. Seto shot a glare in her direction, but she paid it no mind.

Ryou had been received by the Hufflepuffs very well. They were mostly friendly, even if some of them were a bunch of pompous asses, as thought by Bakura, who kept sending his thoughts about these do-gooders every five minutes, and about how boring life was going to be living with them. To which Ryou replied 'go and terrify some of the students breaking curfew later on then… but don't hurt them'. Bakura snickered, and called him a party pooper, but nonetheless agreed to Ryou's condition.

Draco had noticed the argument between Ron and Hermione before. He was amazed that she was sticking up for him… in a round about way… he apologized for causing Marik's friends trouble. "Don't worry about it, Yugi can take care of himself" he said. He glanced over to the rest of the Slytherins. They had been shooting malicious glares in their directions during the entire meal, and were whispering conspiratorially. Marik rolled his eyes. At least things wouldn't be completely dull, he had a few dozen more people to make look like fools.

After the feast had ended, the prefects led the first years to the dormitories, Hermione still pointedly ignoring Ron, and him begging her to speak to him. Yugi walked with them, and he suggested that Ron apologize to Hermione, if he wanted to be on speaking terms with her anytime soon. Ron didn't want to apologize, as he couldn't see what he had done or said wrong. Yugi sighed, and explained it to him. "Girls don't like it if you assume it's that time… if they are, then they are kinda more moody, if they aren't you're liable to get smacked for making assumptions based on their mood". Ron looked confused for a moment.

"But then isn't the assumption that they get all moody during that time reasonable?" Yugi felt like hitting something.

"No, it isn't. Girls can get moody any time, just like guys can"

"Oh… I'd better apologize to her then" Ron said, then walked over to Hermione. Yugi watched them both. Hermione was a little surprised by the sudden apology, but accepted it.

Then Yugi saw a large portrait of a large woman in a pink dress. Hermione walked up to her and said 'forgiveness'. The portrait swung open to reveal a narrow stair way behind it, which led to a large room decorated in red, with a load of mismatched sofas and armchairs in it, with a large fireplace lit up to welcome them. Hermione pointed the way to both the girls and boys dormitories, and asked Ron to show the first years to their room. She meanwhile led the girls to their room.

Harry motioned for Yugi to follow him, which he did. He was led up to a room which now had six beds in it, so it was a little more crowded than usual. Yugi was amazed with the room. He'd never even seen a proper four poster bed, let alone slept in one. He quickly got himself dressed in pyjamas, once he'd located his trunk brought up by the house elves. He clambered into the large bed, and soon his head hit the pillow. He hadn't realised how tired he was. Maybe being chased after psychopaths wasn't always such a bad thing, he mused as he drifted off to sleep.

Psycho Demon-Witch: well there you go. Another chapter, at bloody last she bets you're all thinking. She's so very sorry. She hopes to update more often in summer, as she has exams coming up again!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Psycho Demon-Witch: she's so very sorry for the whole sucking at the updating thing... but you'll have to wait until her fic is finished before you can kill her. Sorry to disappoint you. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews you have given her, and thank you for your patience. You guys are ace.

Chapter Eight

Yugi had slept like a log that night. The beds were comfortable and he felt safe enough that he wouldn't be unexpectedly attacked in his sleep. He trusted the other boys sharing this room, despite only having known them for such a short period. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked around the room groggily. The others were still asleep. Except Neville, his bed was empty and had already been made. He got up quickly and got dressed. As quietly as he could, he left the room and walked down the stairs to the common room, where he saw Neville checking his things. Neville didn't notice him at first and jumped when he finally did. "Sorry, didn't know anyone else would be up at this time" he said apologetically. Yugi smiled.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing up so early anyway?" he asked. Neville blushed.

"Well, I'm very forgetful you see, and I want to make sure I remember everything" he replied, rummaging in his bag some more.

"Oh, do you want some help?" Yugi asked.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine, the teachers are all used to me by now. The only one I really worry about is Snape, the Potions Professor, he's terrifying" Neville said, a shudder passing over him as he said Snape's name.

"Well, let's make sure you don't forget any of your Potions things, eh?" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Thanks, I don't want to give Snape anymore reason to yell at me than I already do... Potions isn't my strong point, I don't know how I managed to get back into the class"

"Is he really that bad?" Yugi asked, amazed to hear that a teacher could get away with picking on a student.

"Well... he's pretty nasty to everyone, except the Slytherins, and he's especially mean to Gryffindors. He had to be pretty strict though, because Potions is a dangerous subject to take. I just wish he'd stop breathing down my neck, it makes me really nervous" Neville replied.

"Why be horrible to Gryffindors? What's wrong with them?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know the exact reason... I know he's with the Order of the Phoenix, working as a spy, I think, so I guess part of it is cover, but I don't know... he seems to enjoy making us antsy too much"

"I suppose I'd better not get on his nerves then.. though I know one Slytherin he will lose his temper with pretty quickly. Marik, he loves causing trouble, and in a Potions lab I'd bet there are loads of pranks to be pulled and he owes the other Slytherins some payback for yesterday" Yugi grinned. "I think life is going to get even more interesting, and I thought that was impossible, what with everything that's happened so far." They looked towards the stairway, hearing footsteps. Hermione was walking downstairs with Ginny, both having got up near enough the same time.

"Morning" they both said to the two boys.

"Good morning" Yugi replied.

"Looking forward to your first day at a wizarding school?" Hermione asked. Neville shot them both a look at that.

"I thought you came from a Japanese magic school" he said, suspicion in his eyes and voice.

"That's a cover... the truth is, my friends and I have a magic that's older and quite different to your own, and Voldemort wants it for himself" Yugi explained. "You won't tell anyone else will you, no one's supposed to know"

"I won't" Neville promised.

"Thanks, well I suppose I'd better go wake the others up, or they'll miss breakfast" Yugi said, heading back upstairs. "Don't forget your Potions things" he called over his shoulder. "Hey guys, it's time to get up". He got no response. He glared at their sleeping forms. "Hey you'll miss breakfast" he tried again. That only earned him the slightest movement. "OH MY GOD, THERE'S A DEATHEATER IN HERE!!" he yelled in the most convincing fashion he could. All four boys jumped up and looked around wildly, only to see Yugi laughing near the door.

"You little git, what was that for?" Ron asked. Yugi frowned at the word little and poked his tongue out.

"You wouldn't wake up, you were gonna miss breakfast and be late" he said. Ron opened his mouth, then closed it when he couldn't come up with a decent retort. Instead he just grumbled under his breath about midgets with freaky hair. Despite his complaining though he was up and dressed in a few minutes, ready to go to breakfast with everyone else.

The great hall was still relatively empty, despite breakfast having being served already. Seto was already there, Shadow sat next to him. Marik was sitting at the Slytherin table with his new friend, Draco. He'd have to get Marik to introduce him to everyone else, despite Harry and Ron's warnings about this boy's character. Ryou was the only one of them that wasn't there yet. No doubt Bakura was keeping him, Ryou was never one to be late for anything.

He joined Harry and the others at the Gryffindor table. The whole house tables thing annoyed him. Why couldn't everyone sit with whom they wanted to? Surely there were many other people with friends in different houses, why keep them separated like this? While he had made many new friends, he wanted to sit and speak with his old friends too. He'd have to ask one of the Professors about this later. He took a seat and began piling his plate with sausages, bacon, eggs and tomatoes, along with some toast thickly spread with butter. "Itadakimasu" he said before picking up his knife and fork and eating.

At last Ryou came through the door, looking rather agitated by something. Bakura must have done something particularly bad if he was showing his annoyance. He'd ask him later. Stupid seating plans. Ron had looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Marik and Draco chatting happily whilst several others glared at them. Ron poked Yugi on the shoulder. "You know, we really should speak to Marik about Malfoy, he's bad news, his father's a Deatheater..."

"Just because his father is a Deatheater, doesn't mean he is. Crimes of the father do not pass to the son. Marik trusts him, for now that is good enough for me. When I speak with Malfoy myself then I shall make my judgements" Yugi said sternly, leaving no room for further discussion on the matter. Ron grumbled again and dug back into his food, shortly reaching for second helpings of everything. The boy really did remind Yugi of Jou... appetite, distrust of people, everything. He looked over again at Marik and Draco. Draco now looked more subdued, and Marik was glancing over in their direction, glaring at Ron. Yugi knew then they realised what had been said, they weren't exactly far away after all. Yugi gave Marik a look that promised him they would talk. Seems he needed to talk to quite a few of his friends. He supposed it was natural that things not go smoothly. When had they ever? He finished his breakfast quietly.

"Oi, Hermione, what lesson do we have first?" Ron asked with his mouth full. She scanned her timetable.

"We'll be with Ish... Professor Ishtar today" Hermione replied, catching herself before she used Ishizu's given name. She looked again. "With the rest of our year. Why are all the houses together? That means she'll have a lot of students to teach at one time..."

"It must be because it's an extra class, there wasn't much space to squeeze it in to our normal timetables" Harry said. Hermione looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"You know... you said something intelligent..." she said.

"It happens occassionally... like when you say something silly like just now" Harry said teasingly. Hermione blushed lightly, and punched him playfully on his arm. He shoved her gently back, then both started laughing.

Soon people started leaving the hall for their lessons. The entire sixth year headed to a classroom which was a fair bit larger than one they had been in before. Looking around, Yugi and his friends could see that Ishizu had already started adding her own personal touch to the room. There were Ancient Egyptian texts on the bookshelves lined up against one wall, posters of the stone tablets depicting Yami and his Priests (naturally she couldn't bring the actual tablets, that would be silly). These caught Yami's interest. 'Finally awake huh?' Yugi mentally said to him. Yami didn't even look embarrassed as he replied with a yes. Yugi rolled his eyes.

Ishizu had not yet entered the classroom, so everyone sat down with their friends. Yugi noted that people mostly sat with their own houses. Marik was sitting on one table with his new friend, Draco. They were alone on that table, as none of the other houses wanted to associate with Slytherin's and even their own house was against them. Seto, noticing this sat near them, not wanting to be bothered by others in his own house. Yugi motioned to Ryou to sit with him on the table in front of Marik and Seto. Harry, Ron and Hermione reluctantly followed, glancing suspiciously at Draco before sitting and Shadow sat behind them.

Yugi turned around to face Marik. "So are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" he said with a cheerful smile. Marik grinned at him.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Draco, this is Yugi, that kid I told you about... the one I sort of nearly killed when I went mad" he said as if that sort of thing happened every day.

"He nearly killed you? What sort of nutters do you hang round with?" Ron demanded.

"It was a darker part of Marik... kind of like a multiple personality disorder really, but this wasn't your average other personality what with the Millennium Items being involved" Yugi explained.

"So he's actually a good guy then..."

"You know he is, you've been living in the same house as him for how long?" Hermione cut off, annoyance in her voice.

"But he's hanging round with a Deatheater" Ron almost shouted. Hermione kicked him under the desk and whispered a venomous shush. Ron looked around. Luckily everyone else was in their own conversation and didn't notice the outburst.

"I'm not a Deatheater" came a small voice from the blond sitting next to Marik. Everyone's gaze shifted to him and he fidgeted uncomfortably. Seeing that they needed an explanation he continued. "I refused the Dark Mark over the summer"

"Bet your father didn't take that well" Ron sneered at him.

"No, he disowned me" Draco said simply.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Harry asked.

"You don't" Draco replied. Everyone went quiet then as Ishizu had just entered. She glanced around the room, noting the seating arrangements everyone had chosen. In her arms she carried some rather new looking books. She stood behind her desk and looked over the room again.

"This won't do at all, most of you have sat with your own houses. I want you all to move so that you're with at least one person from the other houses" she said quietly. There was a lot of shuffling around the room. Marik and Shadow moved to sit with Harry and Ron, while Yugi, Ryou and Hermione moved to sit with Seto and Draco, Hermione making sure she was as far away from Draco as she could manage. Another Hufflepuff came to sit with Marik, Shadow, Harry and Ron. She introduced herself as Hannah. Everyone else gave their names too, though Hannah looked wary of Marik.

"Don't worry about him, he's soft as a kitten" Harry told her. Marik swore under his breath he would have revenge on Harry for that one. Ishizu waited patiently for everyone to move and sit down. She noticed that the others sat as far from the Slytherins on their table as was possible.

"Now that that's over with, I have some books which I had made before coming here, using information from ancient texts and tablets which were too fragile to be brought here. They cover the basics of magic that existed thousands of years ago" she said as she walked around the classroom handing the books out. Some people looked at the book covers, showing little interest in the subject, while others started reading their books straight away.

"I know that some of you here already know the basics of what I am going to teach you, but I will go over it for the majority that don't" Ishizu said looking pointedly at the two back tables on the left of the room. "Now how many of you believe there is only one kind of magic, your own?" Very few hands were raised. "Better than I was expecting. There are many kinds of magic, which you should already be aware of, after all you have werewolves, vampires and such things, correct? Each of these has their own variation of magic, does everyone understand that?" she asked. She recieved some nods and some very enlightened glances, as if she was telling them something truly amazing. A hand was raised. Ishizu nodded at a boy near the front in Ravenclaw.

"That's good and all, but these creatures aren't human, of course their magic is different, but isn't this class supposed to teach us about different kinds of magic used by humans? The way I see it there is only one kind of magic used by us" he said.

"That is where you are wrong. There is only one kind you are aware of. There are many others, but the main one I am to teach you of originates in Ancient Egypt. It is thought by those that know of its existence to be lost, forever. But there are still a few people in this world with the ability to wield this magic, I am one of them, which is why I am teaching you of it. You won't be able to wield it yourselves, you just don't have the power or the means to do it, but you should be aware of it because of the war you find yourselves in" Ishizu explained.

"You mean You-Know-Who can use this magic?" one girl squealed in fright.

"Not exactly, he can summon it, but he can't actually use it which is even more dangerous than were he able to control it. This makes the magic unpredictable..." Ishizu trailed off there. She didn't want to make them worry anymore.

"What does this magic do?"

"It allows a person control of a place known as the Shadow Realm, where monsters that lived in Ancient Egypt dwell. Thousands of years ago Egyptian Pharaohs used these monsters to play games, very dangerous games in order to win land or other things of value. These battles often resulted in the death of the loser. Eventually the monsters became harder to control and more people were abusing their power so a young Pharaoh, the one depicted in these posters, locked the monsters away in the Shadow Realm. In the process he gave his own life" she said.

"So basically... a person could summon monsters to hurt people?" someone asked skeptically.

"That has happened this is true, but they have also been summoned to protect. The monsters originate from human souls, so while none or pure good, none are pure evil either. There are, of course, more good ones than bad ones, for example the Dark Magician. The human he originated from was a Priest to the Pharaoh who imprisoned the monsters in the Shadow Realm"

"So how mant other people can use this magic?"

"It is a rare ability, I wouldn't be suprised if most of us weren't here in this room. There are four others besides me, see if you can't find out who they are" with that she sat down. Everyone looked around at each other, trying to pick people out.

"Hey, the Pharaoh in those pictures looks like one of those transfers, I bet he's one of them" someone whispered rather loudly.

"Yeah, and that other guy with the dragon behind him looks like Kaiba" one muggle born student said.

While this was going on Yugi and Ryou felt really awkward while Marik and Seto were annoyed. Seto glared at anyone who looked to him and compared him with the figure on the tablet, and they soon found to leave him alone, though there were still a couple of people who stole glances at him.

"It will be the transfers" someone realised as if being struck by lightning.

"Yeah but there are five of them, Professor Ishtar said there were only four others besides herself"

Marik got annoyed with the whispering. "You want to know about the people who can use that magic, I'll tell you. There's me, Yugi, Ryou and Kaiba. Happy now, good, so shut up and leave us alone." That statement earned him a few glares and curses under people's breath. Ishizu sighed.

"Marik, I want to speak to you after class is over" she said sternly. Marik shot her a look but nodded anyway. Ishizu continued her lecture about the origins of the magic. She didn't want to go into the Millennium Items just yet, so she left them out for the time being.

When she had finished, she dismissed them a table at a time, as there were quite a few students to be leaving through one small door. Marik stayed behind, Yugi and the others waiting just outside the door for him. "Marik, I know this is the first time you've ever been in a school, but you must be patient. You can't snap at everyone like that" Ishizu said. Marik snorted.

"It was stupid though, them trying to guess who had shadow magic..." he started.

"It may be obvious to us because we've been around it our whole lives, but they've only just started to be taught about it. Please understand that, you know how it was when you first learned of their magic" Ishizu retorted. He glared.

"Didn't react like that" he muttered under his breath. Ishizu sighed.

"Marik, just let me teach them about these things before you start snapping, and being foul tempered. I have another class soon, and I'm sure you do too, so excuse me" she said. Marik stormed out of the room. He turned to the others.

"I know she's right, but don't you dare tell her I said that" he fumed. They immediately promised that not a word would pass their lips. "So... what did you guys think of my sisters class?"

"She's got that gift for keeping people quiet for starters" Hermione said, thinking of the two other members of staff who had that ability. "I like her class, she knows what she's talking about, she makes it easy to understand, even for people like Ron" she teased.

"Oh haha Hermione, real funny" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione smiled slyly at him. "Come on, our next class isn't for another half an hour, let's go sit somewere" he said.

"Is Draco invited to come along?" Marik asked.

"Why would you ask such a stupid question, no he's not, he's a Slytherin" Ron snapped at him. Marik's expression became one of anger.

"Well you obviously don't think of me as a friend either then, do you? If you don't mind I'll be leaving with my real friend, I'll see you later, Yugi, Ryou" he said curtly before leaving with Draco who had been waiting a few feet down the hall. Yugi turned on Ron.

"I do wish you'd stop picking on Marik's new friend, you're making Marik feel bad" he said.

"But that guy's a Deatheater. Lift up the left sleeve of his robe and I bet there's a Dark mark there" Ron said heatedly.

"Enough, don't accuse people of being Deatheaters when you've got no proof" Hermione said.

"Here's proof, he's called you a mudblood since our second year" Ron pointed out.

"That's not proof. While it still hurt, it was nothing more than childish bullying, that's not enough to convict someone of being a Deatheater" Hermione shot back. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to the library until our next class starts" and off she went.

"It's the first day, what does she need to go to the library for?" Harry asked no one in particular. The others shrugged.

"So what's everyone got next?" Ron asked. "I'm free" he said checking his timetable.

"I've got Potions" Harry said. "So's everyone else, I guess there are very few people taking this class, no wonder considering it's Snape" he added darkly.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Ryou asked. Harry and Ron gave him a look.

"Yes he can be that bad. I'm glad I'm not in his class anymore" Ron said in relief.

"Only because your grades weren't good enough, I have to take Potions to become an Auror" Harry said irritably. He remembered how Snape reacted to his snooping in the pensieve. He'd probably been thinking up new ways to torture Harry over the summer. "The next two years are gonna be worse than ever" he muttered under his breath.

"Don't you think you're overexaggerating a little? I know few people like teachers but this is a bit extreme" Ryou said.

"Neville told me that Professor Snape picks on students who aren't Slytherin, especially Gryffindors" Yugi said to him. Ryou sweat dropped.

"Consider me told..." he said.

"May as well go find Hermione, we'll be wanting to go to class soon" Harry said sullenly. And off they went to the library. At first they couldn't see her, but wandering around some shelves they soon found her. She was looking at a section of particularly old magic books. She looked at them.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Potions soon, just thought you might want to walk with us" Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"Of course, and Ron I know you're free now, so it would be a good idea for you to get some early study in, heaven knows you need it" she said.

"But it's only the first day" Ron whined.

"No excuse, you'd better be studying when we get out of Potions, or I'm turning you into a newt" she replied sharply. Ron muttered something about her being scary. Hermione only smirked to further his point. "So shall we go?" she asked the others brightly.

Psycho Demon-Witch: so sorry for the ages you've had to wait once again. That was the hardest chapter she's had to write so far... she's rubbish at thinking how to structure teachers lessons and stuff. Does anyone have any advice to help her with this? She'd appreciate it very very much.


	9. Chapter 9

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thank you all for the reviews!! To be honest, she just sort of nicked off with this chapter from the sixth Harry Potter book, but edited it to fit the Yu-Gi-Oh characters in it. That and Snape is the teacher instead, so there is much more snarkiness than in the book. Yes, she sucks at this, but whatever.

Chapter Nine

When they walked into the potions classroom, there were already several cauldrons set up on the front few desks, all with different potions in them. Harry and Hermione sat down near the back, where it was hoped that they would recieve less of Snape's harshness there. Yugi sat with them, with Ryou, Seto and Shadow in front of them. Marik had chosen to sit next to Draco again at a desk jest across the room from them, also towards the back. Snape had yet to arrive, though there were still a couple of minutes before the lesson officially started.

Predictably, Snape arrived at the last possible second before the lesson started. He quickly checked each of the potions before gazing at the class, making a point to ignore Harry for the moment. He had not expected as many of them as there currently were, even with the exchange students, and he was most disappointed that Harry was still here. He was still furious with the boy for looking through his memories last year. He had expected that Harry would tell his friends what he saw, then it would have been all over the school, but to his surprise there was no whisper of it. Apparently he had learned to keep his mouth shut about certain things.

"Welcome to NEWT level potions" Snape began in a mildly sarcastic tone. He knew they didn't actually want to be here (naturally because of him), but they needed potions in a future career, or if they were Hermione Granger, wanted to overachieve as much as was humanely possible. "Now that most of the dunderheads have been lost from this class I will be expecting you to perform at a level higher than in previous years. Any messing around will result in you being excluded from the course as you will be coming into contact with deadly substances you have not yet encountered, or should not have encountered if you have brains enough to follow simple rules" he said, his gaze flicking at Harry and Hermione briefly. The two stiffened. It seemed he somehow knew about their little escapade in their second year. This surprised them as he had done nothing about it. They shook themselves out of their trance as Snape started speaking again. "Before you are some potions that I expect you to be able to brew during the next two years. Can anyone identify them?" he asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, because he didn't really expect anyone but Hermione to be able to answer him. Predictably, Hermione's hand did shoot straight up into the air. He ignored her though. "Potter, can you tell me what the first one is?"

Harry glared at him. He did recognise that potion, as Snape probably knew well enough that he did. He had after all threatened him with it just a little under two years ago. It was Veritaserum, a powerful truth potion. He said this to Snape quietly, who smirked.

"Apparently you are capable of retaining a small amount of information" he said, before going on to ignore him. "And the second one?" he asked the rest of the class. Once again Hermione's hand was raised the quickest. Snape nearly rolled his eyes in exasperation. It seemed as if they had all blagged their way through their OWL's, as they were proving themselves to be completely useless once again. Ryou timidly rose his hand. "Yes?" Hermione outstretched hand returned to its place on her lap in disappointment. She was used to it by now, but she still hated that he wouldn't acknowledge her.

"It's Polyjuice potion Professor" Ryou replied quietly. He had done some reading before, and Bakura had pointed it out, saying how useful that would have been in his line of 'work' back in Egypt.

"And it's function?"

"It can make you look like another person... it's limited to human use though" was the answer. Snape was surprised, but hid it well.

"It seems the rest of you need to spend more time studying, if an exchange student is able to answer a question to something you've all been doing for five years" he snapped at the rest of the class. Several people turned and glared at Ryou, who turned a light shade of pink and stared at his lap. Shadow and Seto both glared at at everyone who had turned in their direction as if to say 'it's not his fault you're all morons'. They all turned away, there were rumours around the school already about Seto's short temper. "Can anyone identify the remaining two?" Hermione didn't bother to raise her hand that time. She knew she wouldn't get picked anyway. "Nobody? This is disappointing. The other two are Amortentia and Felix Felicis. I want you all to write an essay on all four of these potions, explaining how to make the potions, their uses and any side effects that might occur."

"The potion you will be making today is the Draught of Living Death, instructions on how to make this potion are on the board..." Snape began again, but Hermione interrupted by raising her hand again and saying

"But sir, some of the instructions on the board are different to those in the book"

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for stating the obvious as usual. To explain this: the book is wrong. The author has made many mistakes when writing this. Unfortunately, despite my attempts to have it corrected the publishers have thus far paid little attention. I assure you, if you ignore my instructions, you will fail" Snape replied.

"But..."

"Miss Granger, need I remind you who the Potions Master in here is?" Snape asked silkily. Hermione shook her head, her face going pinker by the second. "Good, now get to work." Snape knew there would be at least one idiot in the class who forgot his instructions and decided to follow the book. Oh well, it would serve to show them all that he knew what he was talking about.

Ingredients and apparatus were collected and assembled rather quietly. Without all those that failed to meet Snape's standards out of the class, it was found that things were done much more quickly and efficiently. Ryou set up his cauldron next to Seto. He glanced up at the taller boy. "Why didn't you answer those questions? I know you knew the answers" he said. Shadow, who was on Ryou's other side heard this and looked a little indignant.

"You knew? You could have saved our poor arms from writing that essay" she exclaimed. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, I've known people like that before. Even had I answered, he would have gotten annoyed that no one else seemed to know and given out the assignment anyway" he said. Shadow gave him a look. "Really, there is no pleasing some people" he added.

"From what I've heard and seen of you, you're pretty hard to please yourself" she said. Seto glared at her.

"Whatever, I was just stating a fact, to shut your whining up" he said. He ignored any protests made about that comment.

"But none of the teachers at our school were like that..." Ryou mused.

"You forget, I was home tutored before Gozaburo died" Seto replied.

"Oh, sorry" Ryou said, looking a little embarassed. Seto ignored his apology. He glanced over at Snape, who had started prowling the classroom, completely tearing everyone's potions to pieces by harshly telling them where they went wrong and why. If the damage was too far gone, he made the potion disappear and told that person they had a zero for that lesson.

By now most people were in the stirring stage of their potion. Some people ignored the instructions on the board, and stirred only counter clock-wise. Those who added the clock-wise stir found that their potions went varying shades of pale pink, depending on how well they'd measured or cut up ingredients earlier. Snape went around those who still had purple potions and proceeded to tell them off for not being able to follow simple instructions even, to Harry's surprise, the Slytherins. When he pointed this out to Hermione, she told him it must be because they were dealing with ingredients and potions which were more volatile. When he came to their table though, and saw pale pink potions in each of their cauldrons he passed by without comment. He even ignored Draco and Marik when he checked their potions, which surprised Harry and Hermione even more. Usually Snape praised Malfoy more than anyone else in the class when he got a potion right.

Harry and Hermione knew that Snape was a spy, and while they resented it, they knew he had to show favouritism to pureblooded Slytherin children, whose parents were likely to be Deatheaters. For him to completely disregard Draco, it must have meant that the blond boy was telling the truth about his father disowning him, and about refusing the Dark Mark. They felt sorry for him, despite all the bullying he had done in the past. They weren't going to forgive him his cruelty that easily though. He'd have to earn it, and it would be hard work for him. Though he was part the way there for refusing to be a Deatheater.

Once Snape had finished inspecting their potions, he told them to collect a sample, clear their things and get out, which everyone did quite happily, including the Slytherins. They hadn't expected him to yell at them today, not after the blatant favouritism he had shown them over the last five years. A couple of them said they were going to tell their fathers on their way out. Snape heard them, but he didn't care. If their parents complained to him, he would simply ask them if they wanted their child to be either blown up or disfigured for life. That would shut them up faster than they could cast the Cruciatus Curse.

The classroom soon emptied, and Harry and Hermione decided that they would go and find Ron. Hermione promised that she would hex him if he had jest been sleeping or playing silly games for the entire period. They found him sat down with Neville in the Gryffindor common room, looking at their DADA books. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the sight.

When Ron noticed them he grinned up at Hermione. "See? I have been studying, so you can't hex me now" he said to her. Hermione gave him a look.

"You'll get away with it now, but I know you'll 'forget' to study at some point, and that's when I'll get you" she teased. Ron's mouth gaped open. He couldn't think of anything to say about Hermione's uncharacteristic behaviour... well not entirely uncharacteristic, she did have a bit of a reputation, such as using the full body bind on Neville in first year and slapping Malfoy in their third year.

"But that's not fair" he protested, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Life's not fair Ron, and this is NEWT level work we're doing now, it's going to be a lot harder" Hermione replied. "Anyway, it's dinner time, so that should cheer you up" she said. Ron's face instantly brightened up at the mention of a meal.

"What are we waiting for then? I'm starving, all this revising is giving me a big appetite" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"You never change" she muttered.

"'Course not, it wouldn't be Ron otherwise" Harry said, grinning.

They walked down to the Great Hall, meeting Ryou, Seto and Shadow on the way there, they having just come down from the Ravenclaw dormitories after dropping their things off. Most of them chattered away about their upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Shadi. Ryou and Yugi told the others as much as they knew about him, which was very little. He had once been a priest in Ancient Egypt, serving under Yami at the time, he was the keeper of the Millenium Key which allowed him to unlock and wander through people's minds. To Harry, that sounded too much like Legilimency, thinking back to his lessons with Snape last year. They also told them that Shadi only ever appeared when there was a disturbance with the Millennium Items. Which spelled out trouble for them.

When they got to the Great Hall, they saw Ginny and Luna sat together at the Gryffindor table. They all sat down with them, nevermind that there were three others among them that were in Ravenclaw. Marik was the only one who didn't join them, as he knew his new friend wouldn't be accepted and he didn't want to leave Draco on his own with the Deatheater wannabe's in Sltherin. Marik had come to learn that these were a severe minority of the Slytherin house, with maybe only a couple of dozen or so actually wanting to be Deatheaters. The others were either too scared to go against the Deatheaters, or in Draco's case they were being shunned by everyone else. Marik knew that there were some Slytherin's in the year above them that were being forced to take the Dark Mark upon graduation, and though he had tried to persuade them to seek help so far they had refused, too afraid of the repercussions. Namely their families disowning them, and the Deatheaters wanting them dead, not to mention the bullying from other Slytherins. Marik pitied them, and even considered going to Dumbledore on their behalf, but he figured that it was best that they came forward themselves.

Meanwhile, over on the Gryffindor table, Ginny was telling everyone about her DADA lesson that morning. "It was amazing, Professor Shadi actually told us to use whatever curse we could against him to see if it would work... but it didn't, it was like there was some sort of barrier around him. He then explained to us that it was a barrier of Shadow magic, and that the curses we were sending at him were disappearing into the Shadow Realm. Imagine having that sort of power..." and on she continued. Hermione listened to her, absolutely fascinated. She asked Ginny what she had actually learned in the lesson. Ginny frowned. When she thought about it, not all that much she hadn't already picked up while Yugi and the others had been with them. They had learned that Shadow magic couldn't be broken down by any of their average spells. Shadi had told them that only their most advanced curses and such would affect his barrier. Ron actually stop eating.

"Damn, You-Know-Who had better not have any Shadow magic users, otherwise we're in big trouble" he said.

"We have Shadow magic users too you know. Yami and Bakura for starters, and now there's Shadi..." Hermione started, but was interrupted when Bakura took over Ryou's body.

"That damn priest never gets himself involved in anything. He just shows up tell you there's trouble without any specifics then disappears again" he said. "Trust me when I tell you not to rely on him." It was at that point that Yami had decided to take control of Yugi's body.

"Why should we trust you? You were a tomb robber after all, so it's not like your word is reliable" he said coolly, glaring at Bakura. Harry and the others, already having spent a few weeks with them knew that the spirits had taken over, and didn't acknowledge their unusual behaviour. People nearby, however, noticed that 'Ryou' and 'Yugi' were arguing, which was something that just didn't happen, despite the fact that they were in different houses. They stared at the two as Bakura told Yami to shut his royal trap up.

"Will you two grow up? You're like what three thousand years old, you'd think a couple of old guys like yourselves would know better" Seto interrupted them, noticing the attention the other two's behaviour was attracting. Both glared at each other one last time before relinquishing control of the body to their lighter halves. Ryou and Yugi looked around, and saw the people staring at them. Both flushed red, looking rather embarrassed with themselves. They apologised to one another for anything their darker halves had said before Yugi turned to Hermione and told her she had forgotten to include Seto. Said boy rolled his eyes as the conversation once again swung to him. Although it was a little bit impossible to deny the existence of magic now, he still didn't much want to be a part of it. He recalled that he would need to be taught how to control his power, lest it control him. He wasn't looking forward to that, as it would be either Yami or Bakura who would be teaching him, and he didn't get along well with either of them. Bakura because he had kidnapped his younger brother, and Yami... well he just didn't like the way he was always yammering on about the heart of the cards and the importance of friendship. Granted Tea was worse in this respect, but he still couldn't stand Yami doing it.

He quickly finished his own food, and excused himself before going to the library. He wouldn't normally be hanging around in a library, but it was the quietest place in the castle. Even people here had a phobia of books. He took a detour to his dormitory first though, as he needed to collect his things for his next class. Luckily it was relatively quiet as most people were still eating, so he quickly retrieved his bag and books, then went sraight to the library.

He sat down at a table in a corner, in the farthest section of the library, where he was least likely to get disturbed. Just like at home, he seemed to have developed a fanclub of girls in his house, even though he'd not been at the school long. A lot of them were muggle born, or half-bloods though, so it really wasn't that much of a surprise. He was a solitary person, and hated all the attention he seemed to get almost everywhere he went.

He took out his book and started to read where he had left off the previous night. He was currently reading about the three unforgivable curses. He didn't see the need to name them unforgivable. It was completly obvious that they shouldn't be used. Way to state the obvious. The book seemed to name the killing curse as the worst of them. Seto disagreed with whomever had written this book. The other two were torturous for whoever was put under them, but the killing curse seemed to be almost kind compared to them. A flash of green light, then nothing.

Being as absorbed in the book as he was, he didn't notice Hermione approach him. When he did, he turned his icy eyes to her, silently questioning what she wanted. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here for a bit" she half asked. Seto just shrugged his shoulders as if to say she could do whatever she wanted. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but there were some people being really immature down there and I just wanted to be somewhere quiet" she said, feeling the need to explain. Seto barely acknowledged that he'd heard her. Hermione instantly fell silent, her eyes flicking to the book he was reading. Their Defence Against the Dark Arts book. She's already read all of the course books, but she supposed that Seto had five years to catch up on, unlike Harry and Ron, who had barely touched their books until their classes had actually started. In fact, most of the exchange students had read a lot of their books before term started, even if Marik had been forced by his older sister.

She looked curiously at him. He quickly noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry... you said something about being home schooled earlier in Potions... you made it seem like it was bad, I have to admit I'm quite curious, because I had a muggle friend who was home tutored and she said it was the best thing ever..."

"Do you ever shut up?" Seto finally asked her. Hermione's mouth snapped shut and she stared at him in surprise. "To answer your question, everyone has different experiences. Take you and Weasley for example, you enjoy studying, he doesn't" he said shortly, before returning to his book. Hermione frowned.

"That didn't quite answer my question..."

"Good, it's none of your business" Seto retorted. Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

"Honestly, you can be as bad as Malfoy for being rude" she said before getting up and moving to the other side of the library to read. Seto rolled his eyes. Whatever, he thought. He continued to read silently until Ron and Harry came looking for Hermione, telling her it was nearly time for DADA.

He waited until they had left before packing away his things and heading to the classroom himself. Last thing he needed was for people to think he was friends with those people.

Psycho Demon-Witch: well, she's not exactly sure how that one turned out, so she'll leave you guys to decide, so pretty please leave a review!!


End file.
